Harry Potter y el poder de la cicatriz
by Tom Ryddle
Summary: Mi version del 7° año en Hogwarts !!!! Ya esta el capitulo 14 !!!! Habrá una muerte ...Leanlo y por fas dejen Reviews ^^
1. Adios para siempre Dursley

Harry Potter  
  
Y el poder de la cicatriz  
  
'Un mago es poderoso si sabe muchos hechizos pero aún más si está enamorado ..'  
  
por : Tom Ryddle  
  
1. Adiós para siempre Dursley  
  
Harry Potter estaba acostado en su cama , eran las 11:55 de la noche, en 5 minutos iba a tener 17 años , en ese escaso tiempo él estaba pensando en todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en su vida desde que Hagrid le dijo que era un mago , pero en especial estaba pensando en los últimos 3 años , habían pasado muchas muertes a causa de Lord Voldemort : el mago más temido de todos , recordó como había renacido , en como lograron que no recuperara su poder , pero también en como el año pasado había vuelto con las mismas intenciones de siempre , pero Harry había escapado otra vez , era sin duda muy afortunado , a pesar de otros....  
  
Pero no todas las cosas habían salido mal tampoco ,para su suerte pudieron atrapar a Pettigrew , el guardián secreto de sus padres ,él los había traicionado a ellos , provocando así sus muertes , pero Pettigrew hizo parecer que el padrino de Harry era el que los había traicionado, en el tercer curso ya lo habían capturado pero él volvió a escapar , y Sirius tuvo que echarse la fuga , pero no hacía más de un año que atraparon a Pettigrew limpiando así el nombre de Sirius .......  
  
De repente sonó la alarma de su reloj despertador ¡eran las doce! ¡ Harry ya había cumplido un año más ¡ ahora esperaba los regalos de las personas a las que él más quería :de sus amigos Ron Weasly , Hermione Granger , Hagrid y su padrino , entonces vio a 4 lechuzas acercándose a su ventana , y vio que una de ellas era mucho más pequeña que el paquete que llevaba , y que se balanceaba de un lado a otro debido al peso de este . Se veía muy extraño como 4 lechuzas cargaban un paquete cada una encima de las casas de Privet Drive .  
  
Harry abrió la ventana rápidamente , y entraron las 4 lechuzas con 4 grandes paquetes , agarró a la lechuza más pequeña , que él sabía que se llamaba Pig , y que era de Ron , abrió la jaula de Hedwig ( quien estaba dormida ) y metió a Pig dándole un poco de agua ,está parecía muy agradecida , entonces Harry metió a las otras 3 lechuzas también y dándoles algo de comer .  
  
Con una sonrisa en la cara abrió la carta de Ron :  
  
Querido Harry :  
  
¡FELIZ CUIMPLEAÑOS ¡  
  
¿Como te están tratando esos muggles con los que vives ?Espero que esta vez te vayan a dar un mejor regalo .  
  
¡He encontrado unas jugadas muy buenas para nuestro equipo de quidditch ¡ Aunque creo que no las necesitamos mucho ¿verdad? Hemos ganado la copa todos los años desde que Wood se fue , somos los mejores ¡ Bueno , ve el regalo que te di ,es muy bueno .  
  
Y te estamos preparando una pequeña sorpresa para cuando vengas a visitarnos este verano, mamá le envió una lechuza a Sirius preguntándole si puedes venir , y le contestó que si ¡¡  
  
Te estaremos esperando .  
  
Ron  
  
Después de leer la carta de Ron , abrió el regalo , y era un libro que se llamaba ''Mejores jugadas de quidditch de los últimos 500 años'' en la portada había un campo de quidditch donde aparecía constantemente varios jugadores haciendo unas jugadas y movimientos increíbles .Sonriendo apartó el libro y lo puso encima de la cama , luego , agarró otra carta , que era sin lugar a dudas , de Hermione .  
  
Querido Harry :  
  
Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo , cuando te conocí , tenías 11 años ¡y hoy cumples 17 ¡  
  
1 ¡FELICIDADES , FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ¡  
  
En estas vacaciones mis padres me llevaron a Africa , es un país interesante y tiene una cantidad increíble de magos , hay como 20 pueblos solamente para magos aquí , y nosotros solamente tenemos Hogsmeade ¡  
  
En uno de estos pueblos encontré algo increíble que nos va a ayudar en mucho , son unos dulces verdes , que cuando te comes uno , te aprendes automáticamente lo primero que lees ¡ ¡sin estudiar ¡es fácil de usar : cuando te tragas todo el dulce tienes 10 minutos para leer algo :como hechizos o cualquier cosa , y entonces , acabado el tiempo , te lo sabrás a la perfección y podrás hacer el hechizo sin ninguna complicación (aunque no sirve con las maldiciones imperdonables)Ya no tendremos que estudiar mucho para los exámenes , lo malo es que solamente hay veinte dulces por frasco , ¡y cuestan una fortuna ¡  
  
Yo también iré a la casa de Ron , te estaremos esperando¡  
  
Besos de  
  
Hermione  
  
1.1 Harry dejó la carta de Hermione y abrió su regalo , que era un frasco con una etiqueta que decía 'dulces sabelotodo' , muy sorprendido por el muy útil regalo que le dio Hermione , abrió la carta de Hagrid .  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 Estimado Harry :  
  
1.4  
  
1.4.1 Tengo que hacerte esta carta rápido ya que me tengo que reunir con Olimpe y los otros semigigantes ,vamos a establecer un buen lugar para vivir para los semigigantes cerca de Hogsmeade ¡  
  
FELICITACIONES ¡¡¡ ya no eres un niño ¡¡¡ ya eres todo un adolescente de 17 años , y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Abrió el regalo de Hagrid y se alegró mucho al ver que eran grajeas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott , era uno de los dulces más favoritos de Harry y no los había comido hace mucho tiempo . Después agarró la última carta que quedaba , la de Sirius .  
  
Querido Harry :  
  
Primero quiero felicitarte por tu cumpleaños , no puedo creer que ya tienes 17 , me siento muy orgulloso de ti .  
  
La mamá de Ron me envió una lechuza preguntándome si podías ir para su casa , ya que te están haciendo una sorpresa , así que yo accedí y te voy a buscar mañana a las 12:00 , dile eso a tus tíos .  
  
El regalo que te di es muy útil ,es algo parecido a lo que los muggles llaman teléfonos , pero con una diferencia , es un cuaderno , con el cual te puedes comunicar con cualquier persona que tenga ese cuaderno también , lo único que tienes que hacer es escribir el nombre de la persona con la que quieres hablar , luego el cuaderno de esa persona comenzará a brillar , y si ella quiere hablar contigo abrirá el cuaderno y escribirá tu nombre también luego se van escribiendo lo que quieren ,y lo que vayas anotando aparecerá en el cuaderno de la otra persona ¡  
  
Remus y yo lo tenemos también , así que te podrás comunicar con nosotros cuando quieras .  
  
Con cariño , Sirius Black  
  
Postdata : Este año te llevaras una sorpresa en Hogwarts ¡¡  
  
Después de abrir rápidamente el regalo de Sirius , vio un cuaderno grueso , de un color café oscuro .  
  
Luego de abrir todos sus regalos se fue a la cama , y comenzó a dormir , pensando en la sorpresa que se llevaran los Dursley al saber que Sirius iba a ir a su casa.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó muy temprano , ya que estaba muy emocionado , ese mismo día se iría de la casa de los Dursley para siempre , ya que terminado los 7 años en Hogwarts uno ya podía comenzar a trabajar en el reino mágico , y comprarse una casa y todo .  
  
Empacó todo , se vistió rápidamente , y al llegar a la cocina , descubrió que los Durley ya estaban ahí , y fingieron no notar que Harry había acabado de entrar en la cocina , pero él rompió el silencio diciendo :  
  
Oigan mi padrino va a venir a buscarme hoy a las doce ¡-  
  
Tío Vernon lo vio como si el acabara de sacar una pistola.  
  
  
  
Tu padrino ......el asesino ?-  
  
  
  
Si , me envió una lechuza ayer diciéndome que vendrá .-  
  
Los Dursley no pudieron ocultar que estaban asustados con la idea de que el padrino de Harry iría a su casa ese mismo día .  
  
  
  
Ya empaqué todas mis cosas y estoy listo para irme – dijo Harry ,luego vio su reloj que decía 11 de la mañana . –Y no tengo hambre , así que estaré en mi cuarto ...ah y oigan , mejor destapen la chimenea , a mi padrino no le gustaría mucho tener que destruir su chimenea eléctrica – Y se fue rápido a su cuarto aguantándose reír a causa de la cara que pusieron sus tíos al oír todo eso .  
  
Harry estaba leyendo el libro que le regaló Ron , cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de la casa , Harry sorprendido bajó con curiosidad , ¿sería posible que Sirius llegaría sin la ayuda de los polvos Flu? Pero entonces se alegró al ver a Arabella Figg , una señora como de 80 años de edad pero parecía como de 45 , la razón era porque ella es una bruja , Harry se había sorprendido mucho al saber esto cuando tenía 15 años , Arabella protegía a Harry de Voldemort en Privet Drive .  
  
Buenos días señores Dursley me alegra mucho en verlos –dijo ella . Los Dursley no sabían que ella era una bruja .  
  
  
  
- Buenos días señora , ¿dígame como le puedo ayudar? - dijo falsamente tío Vernon .  
  
ah , bueno es que quería hablar con Harry , y decirle que le deseo mucha suerte en este año en Hogwarts , en especial por que en este año se celebra el ÉXTASIS , un examen muy difícil de magia .-  
  
Tío Vernon y tía Petunia estaban atónitos .  
  
-Com........como sabe us...ted de eesa escuela ? –preguntó tío Vernon temblando .  
  
-Ah es que ustedes no lo saben , ¿verdad? , es que yo soy una bruja , y protegía a Harry del mago más temido de todos-  
  
Tía Petunia cayó desmayada de la impresión , y tío Vernon estaba apunto , no se podía creer que la señora a la cual le había encargado a Harry tantas veces resultaba ser una bruja . El señor Dursley abrió la boca , pero no salió más que balbuceo .  
  
Eso está genial ¡ entonces voy a pasar , y creo que su esposa necesita un tranquilizante , tal como usted...- Y pasó con la cara en alto alado de Tio Vernon que tenía la boca abierta .  
  
  
  
Harry estaba sorprendido en la forma en la que la señora Figg le habló a sus tíos , y luego esta se le acercó a él y le dijo .  
  
Hola cariño , perdona por la forma en la que traté a tus tíos pero creo que se lo merecen ¿verdad ?Bueno como ya dije antes , tienes que estudiar mucho para estos exámenes , son muy difíciles , y recuerda que este es tu último año en Hogwarts así que échale ganas , ok?  
  
Bien –dijó Harry  
  
Entonces se escuchó un estallido muy fuerte y un rayo azul ilumino la sala , el estallido fue tan fuerte que hasta tía Petunia se levanto de un salto , todos fueron a la sala , y al momento en el que tía Petunia entraba en ella , se volvió a desmayar .  
  
Sirius había llegado , pero causo un gran alboroto , y eso que la chimenea eléctrica no estaba ahí .  
  
Lo siento –dijo Sirius – parece que utilice muchos polvos Flu –  
  
Hola Sirius –dijo la señora Figg –¿como estás ?  
  
Bien gracias Arabella , que sorpresa encontrarte .  
  
Harry , estás listo ?-  
  
Si –añadió Harry –solamente voy a buscar mis cosas .  
  
Entonces subió corriendo a su cuarto y agarró el gran baúl .  
  
Bajo corriendo y dijo .  
  
Listo –  
  
Bien , entonces tú vas primero –dijo Sirius .  
  
Harry agarró un poco de polvos Flu , y antes de entrar en la chimenea volteó , y vió el lugar , ese sería la última vez que él vería la casa de los Dursley , vio a tía Petunia desmayada en el suelo , a tío Vernon y a Dudley tratando de despertarla , y a todo el lugar lleno de polvo .  
  
Bueno entonces , adiós – y se volteó a la chimenea con una amplia sonrisa y murmuró – adiós para siempre .  
  
  
  
Bueno , este es mi primer fic , que opinan , ya tengo los siguientes dos cpaitulos , y en un momento los subo ¡Habra mucho romance ¡¡ 


	2. Nuevas Alumnas

2. Nuevas Alumnas  
  
  
  
1.1 Al momento de entrar en la chimenea , gritó : a La Madriguera ¡  
  
Entonces pego sus manos a sus piernas y cerró los ojos , sentía que viajaba a una gran velocidad , cuando esta iba disminuyendo fue abriendo los ojos y vio a muchísimas chimeneas pasar rápidamente (como a 100 por segundo ).  
  
Entonces pegaron sus pies con el suelo , y lo primero que distinguió fue a un montón de personas en la cocina de los Weasley ,donde caían globos del techo sin cesar , y toda la cocina estaba adornada con muchos colores , y en el aire estaban flotando las palabras ''Feliz Cumpleaños Harry ¡¡''  
  
Sorprendido salió de la chimenea , al tiempo que todos gritaron :  
  
-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ¡¡¡¡-  
  
Y vio a Ron y Hermione acercándose a él , Hermione llego primero y le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla , después llego Ron , quien le dio un fuerte abraso .  
  
Esta es la sorpresa que te estabamos haciendo Harry ¡¡ , que opinas ?- pregunto Ron  
  
Wow , me gusta mucho es la primera vez que alguien hace esto por mi , de verdad se los agradezco -  
  
Ron se puso muy colorado ,entonces sonó la chimenea , y de repente apareció Sirius , quien recorrió rápidamente el lugar para llegar a Harry y le dio un fuerte abraso , después de 15 segundos , llego la señora Figg , quien le dio un beso a Harry y lo felicitó .  
  
La casa de los Weasley estaba completamente adornada , habían encantado el techo para que salieran millones de globos , se oía una música muy buena , la cual Harry adivinó era la música de las brujas de Macbeth , fueron muchísimas personas , pudo ver a muchos alumnos de su clase , entre los cuales estaban Seamus Finnigan ,Dean Thomas y Neville Longbotton , también vio a los gemelos Weasley , Fred y George , que tenían la tienda más exitosa de artículos de bromas en Hogsmeade . Luego vio a la hermana menor Weasley : Ginny . Quien se acercó a Harry y completamente sonrojada le dio a este un beso en la mejilla y lo felicitó .Harry , Ron y Hermione hablaron toda la fiesta , hablaron sobre los dulces sabelotodo de Hermione , y de las jugadas de quidditch del libro .  
  
Fue una de las mejores noches que Harry haya vivido , y era la primera fiesta de cumpleaños que alguien había hecho por él .  
  
Como la noche anterior se habían ido a dormir como a las 4 de la mañana ,toda la familia Weasley ,Harry y Hermione habían despertado muy tarde , en el desayuno la señora Weasley dijo que ella tenía la carta de Hogwarts para Harry , que Sirius se la había dado antes de irse .  
  
Harry vio su carta , decía lo mismo de siempre , acompañado de una lista de libros , que casi todos tenían los mismos nombres que los anteriores con la diferencia que decían :grado 7 ó grado avanzados .  
  
Ese mismo día fueron a Diagon Alley , el mejor lugar para comprar cosas mágicas en Londres .  
  
Así paso el tiempo en La Madriguera , Harry , Ron y Hermione se habían quedado lo que quedaba de las vacaciones hasta el 1 de Septiembre .  
  
El señor Weasley se había comprado otro auto , pero está vez no le hizo ningún hechizo . Con este auto fueron a Kings Cross , y todos se despidieron de los señores Weasley , antes de cruzar la barrera del andén 9 y ¾ .  
  
El viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts resultó ser acogedor , ya que se habían comprado muchos dulces .  
  
Lo que Harry no sabía es que ese año iba a tener la mejor relación de su vida , en ese año por primera vez iba a enamorarse .....  
  
Cuando iba oscureciendo , Harry sacaba constantemente la cabeza de la ventana para poder ver si ya se estaban acercando , a Harry le encantaba Hogwarts con todos sus pasadizos .... pero en especial , esa vez , él quería llegar rápido ya que se moría de hambre .  
  
Entonces lo vio , el gran castillo de Hogwarts con sus luces prendidas ,el enorme lago que había cerca y el bosque prohibido .  
  
Cuando llegaron A la estación de Hogsmeade , oyeron una voz enorme :la de Hagrid .  
  
Harry , Ron , Hermione ¡¡¡ como están ?  
  
Bien , y tú ?- preguntó Hermione  
  
Estoy aliviado , tenía el presentimiento que iba a llover , y ya saben , atravesar el lago con lluvia .... Bueno me tengo que ir , tengo que ayudar a los de 1 curso .  
  
Harry , Ron y Hermione se fueron hacia un lugar donde había por lo menos 100 carruajes sin caballos . Los 3 se sentaron juntos en un carruaje , el cual comenzó a andar hacia el castillo , Harry tenía mucha curiosidad en saber quien iba a ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras .  
  
Cuando llegaron al gran castillo y pasaron la gran puerta de roble subieron unas escaleras que ellos sabían los llevaba a el Gran Comedor. Cuando entraron vieron el techo encantado que en ese momento reflejaba un cielo oscuro , con un poco de nubes . También vieron a las 4 mesas : la de Gryfindor , Ravenclaw , Hufflepuff y Slytherin .  
  
Los 4 se sentaron al primer extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor , pasados unos 10 minutos todos los alumnos , estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas , cuando se abrió la puerta y entró la profesora Mcgonagall seguida por los nuevos alumnos del primer curso . Todos sabían que primero les pondrían el sombrero Seleccionador , quien les diría a que casa iban a pertenecer . Durante el discurso del Sombreo Seleccionador , Harry no estaba poniendo atención a lo que este decía , sino que veía la mesa de maestros constantemente para ver quien sería el nuevo maestro , pero solamente vio la silla vacía .  
  
Después de que todos los nuevos alumnos del 1 curso ya habían sido sorteados , Harry , Ron y Hermione esperaban ansiosos el gran banquete ,pero entonces se levantó Dumbledore y dijo :  
  
Ya sé que todos tienen hambre , pero como todos ustedes saben , el banquete no puede comenzar , sino hasta que todos los alumnos hayan sido sorteados-  
  
Harry al igual que todos los alumnos se preguntaban -¿todos los alumnos ?Pero ya pasaron todos los de primero ¿no ?-  
  
Así que..- Prosiguió Dumbledore -me agrada mucho decirles de que tenemos 2 nuevas alumnas que vienen de un colegio de Magia de América , y que esta año harán solamente el último año de Hogwarts , el 7 .  
  
Harry y todos los alumnos de 17 años de todas las casa comenzaron a murmurar - Nuevas alumnas ?- -en nuestro grado ?- -de América ?- -seran guapas ?-  
  
Entonces les pedimos a todos los alumnos que les ayuden a ubicarse en Hogwarts –  
  
  
  
Entonces la puerta del gran comedor se volvió a abrir , y entró la Profesora Macgonagall , y esta vez , seguida por dos jóvenes muy guapas , y que eran increíblemente iguales , eran gemelas . Tenían un pelo castaño muy largo (tan largo como el de Hermione ) y unos ojos verdes : como los de Harry .  
  
Tenían una estatura alta , tal como Ron y Harry ( quien había crecido mucho últimamente , tanto que hasta rebasaba un poco a Ron ).Y eran unas mujeres extremadamente hermosas , con las partes de sus cuerpos muy bien formadas.  
  
Harry estaba atónito , al primer momento que las vio , sintió como si estaba viendo una eela , pero eso no podía ser , ya que ellas no lo eran , porque las veelas tienen el pelo de un color plateado .Solamente había sentido algo así por una mujer : Cho . Pero nunca lo había sentido tan intenso .  
  
Las 2 jóvenes pasaron entre las 4 mesas hacia el sombrero Seleccionador en medio de los murmullos , y de las miradas de entusiasmo que echaban los hombres . Entonces la profesora McGonagall sacó un papelito muy pequeño y leyó : Kate Clyddle.  
  
Entonces una de las dos mujeres paso firmemente enfrente su hermana , parecía segura .  
  
Era impresionante el parecido de las dos mujeres , Harry no hubiera podido distinguirlas si ellas no hubieran estado peinadas diferentemente : la joven que pasó al frente : Kate , tenía su largo pelo recogido con un bonito moño , y la otra lo tenía completamente suelto .  
  
Kate se sentó en el taburete , luego la profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero el cual dijo :  
  
- mmmmmmm........muy interesante , parece que ya hemos tenido un antecedente tuyo en esta escuela , pero yo no me acuerdo de ningún Clyddle ......!!!!aja¡¡¡¡ con que ese es tu secreto , tu en verdad no eres .....tu eres ¡¡¡¡......- pero se detuvo al ver la mirada que le hizo la prof. McGonagall - oooooh, ya veo , si , entiendo profesora –dijo el sombrero – bueno entonces tu vas a ser una .....................¡ Slytherin ¡-  
  
Los de Slytherin se levantaron entusiasmados , y comenzaron a aplaudir fuertemente , mientras unos chicos se levantaban de sus lugares para ofrecercelos a Kate .  
  
Harry estaba desilusionado casi siempre los hermanos van a la misma casa , pero hay algunas excepciones , y Harry no creía que esa iba a ser una .  
  
La Profesora McGonagall volvió a leer su papelito , y esta vez dijo :  
  
Emily Clyddle –  
  
La segunda muchacha , la que tenia un pelo largo , paso y se sentó en el taburete , igual como lo hizo su hermana ,pero ella parecía un poco , solo muy poco angustiada .  
  
La prof. Mcgonagall le puso el sombrero , y este dijo :  
  
  
  
diferente , muy diferente , no hay dudas que tú eres muy diferente a tu hermana y a ........... –se volvió a detener , otra vez al ver la mirada asesina que le enviaba la prof. McGonagall- entiendo , entiendo , bueno , tú serás una...............................¡Gryffindor!-  
  
Harry al igual que casi todos los chicos del 7curso , se levantaron , impresionados ,y toda la mesa estaba aplaudiendo , mientras Emily caminaba hacia donde ella veía estaban los chicos de su edad , Harry alcanzó a invitarla a sentarse en su silla , y ella accedió mientras Harry se sentaba alado , ya que Ron y Hermione estaban sentados al frente, la estaba admirando profundamente .  
  
  
  
Hola , soy Harry , Harry Potter-  
  
  
  
Al decir esto , Emily volteo y lo miró impresionada , pero ella no miró a su cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente , sino a sus ojos , que los tenía de un verde intenso , como los de ella .  
  
Harry se sonrojó mucho .  
  
  
  
He oído mucho de ti , Harry – le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara .  
  
Si , eso es lo malo , no puedo decirte muchas cosas mías por que ya casi todas lo sabe todo el mundo – dijo Harry , Hermione frunció el estrejo , nunca lo había visto coqueteando-  
  
Al decir eso Harry , Emily rió levemente .  
  
Y dime , de donde vienes ?, Emily- preguntó Harry  
  
Oh es una muy larga historia , pero prácticamente de América –  
  
Y por que te viniste , y no terminaste la escuela aya ?-  
  
Es que... nos tuvimos que mudar –  
  
Harry y Emily estuvieron hablando durante todo el banquete , tanto que hasta Ron y Hermione se comenzaron a molestar , ya que Harry no le hacía mucho caso a ellos.  
  
Terminado el banquete todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos , Harry y Ron se despidieron de Emily y Hermione en la escalera hacia el cuarto de las niñas .  
  
Entonces , te gusto ¿verdad?- dio Ron , con una voz pícara  
  
¿Que ?- contestó Harry  
  
No te hagas , vi la forma en que la mirabas -  
  
Y Harry comenzó a sonreír , la verdad es que si le había gustado.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aqui esta el segundo...espero les guste 


	3. La decision de Hermione

3 . La decisión de Hermione  
  
  
  
  
  
Así llego el día siguiente , Harry se había pasado la noche entera pensando en Emily , y había llegado a la conclusión de que le gustaba mucho , pero (igual que con Cho ) le daba mucha pena decírcelo , ¿que diría ella ? , cuando solo se habían conocido por unas cuantas horas .  
  
En el desayuno , Emily se sentó en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior : alado de Harry . Lo cual le gustó mucho a él , pero a Ron y Hermione no les pareció muy gracioso , ya que sabían que pasaría igual que la noche anterior , solamente hablarían entre ellos , y no les harían caso ni a Ron ni a Hermione .  
  
Entonces se levantó Dumbledore .  
  
  
  
-Me agrada mucho informarles de que tenemos un nuevo maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscura , ayer no pudo presentarse , pero hoy afortunadamente si – dijo Dumbledore .  
  
  
  
El gran comedor se quedó en silencio , al igual que Harry y Emily , que habían comenzado a entablar una conversación sobre las criaturas mágicas americanas . Casi todos los alumnos recorrieron la vista en toda la mesa de los profesores , y se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver al nuevo maestro , Harry , Ron y Hermione no lo podían creer .  
  
  
  
-Así es que creo que ya muchos de ustedes deben conocer al nuevo maestro , su nombre es Sirius Black –  
  
  
  
Muchas personas aplaudieron entusiasmadas , les gustaba mucho la idea , de que un antiguo preso de Azkaban , quien habían logrado escapar , fuera su maestro .Harry , Ron y Hermione aplaudían fuertemente muy contentos . Ahora Harry comprendía a que era lo que Sirius se refería en su carta de cumpleaños con el '' te llevaras una sorpresa en Hogwarts este año'' y se reía fuertemente , al ver la expresión de odio que Snape le enviaba a Sirius .  
  
  
  
- Parece que lo quiere envenenar ¡- dijo Ron  
  
  
  
La primera clase que tenían ese día era el de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras , todos los alumnos aguardaban ansiosos afuera del salón , cuando llegó Sirius .  
  
  
  
Hola Harry , Ron , Hermione –dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Todo el salón se estaba sentando en sus sillas , Emily se sentó entre Harry y Parvati (quien a su otro lado estaba Lavender ). Harry estaba comenzando a creer que le gustaba también a Emily .  
  
  
  
Muy bien , a ver , supongo que ya todos ustedes me deben de conocer , pero yo no conozco a muchos , así que por favor , cuando lea su nombre en mi lista me dicen , ¿bien ?-dijo Sirius – A ver Parvati Patil ..- Parvati levantó su mano penosamente .-bien Parvati , a ver , Emily Clyddle – y Emily levantó su mano , con la cara completamente roja ,y Harry le sonrió – ah , me parece conocido tu nombre bueno prosigamos.....-  
  
  
  
  
  
La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estuvo muy interesante , aprendieron sobre los chukos , unas criaturas rojas muy pequeñas , que pueden absorber tu felicidad por medio de tus sueños .  
  
Al final de la clase todos hablaron entusiasmados de lo bueno que era Sirius dando clases , después de d.c.a.o , tuvieron adivinación , y la profesora Trelawney no sorprendió a nadie cuando dijo que había visto en la bola de cristal a la muerte . Después tuvieron Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas , en el cual Hagrid hizo un test , donde preguntaba un millón de cosas acerca de los unicornios , escrogutos de cola explosiva , gusarajos y muchos más , Hagrid se había vuelto muy estricto en su forma de enseñar , y hacía tests muchas veces .  
  
  
  
A la hora de la comida y cena ,Harry se la pasaba hablando con Emily , ya se habían hecho buenos amigos . Emily se sentaba con Harry en la mayoría de las clases cosa que sorprendió a muchos , y desilusionó a muchos jóvenes , quienes querían estar con Emily .Pero también se había hecho buenas amigas con Parvati y Lavender .  
  
En la noche , mientras Harry y Ron dormían , había alguien en la casa de Gryffindor que seguía despierta : Hermione . Por algún motivo no podía conciliar el sueño ,no paraba de pensar en muchas cosas , no de la escuela , sino de las aventuras que había tenido en los últimos 6 años con sus 2 mejores amigos : Harry y Ron , cuando se dio cuenta , de que le gustaba mucho pensar en ellos , últimamente , tenía una sensación distinta al verlos, una sensación que solamente había sentido una vez : con Krum . Al pensar en esto , a Hermione se le revolvió el estomago , sería posible¡¡? Estaría enamorada de sus 2 mejores amigos , pero una persona no puede estar enamorada con 2 personas al mismo tiempo , o si ? Después de como 1 hora de estar pensando , Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que ella efectivamente estaba enamorada de sus 2 mejores amigos ..... pero ¿a quien decidir? Por una parte Harry era muy guapo , famoso y gentil , por otro Ron también era guapo , un poco celoso , pero también muy cariñoso .  
  
Hermione se había vuelto muy guapa , ya habían muchos chicos que la perseguían a todos lados .  
  
Al día siguiente Hermione había hecho una decisión , tenia que hablar con uno de ellos y preguntarle que era lo que opinaba , y había decidido preguntárselo a Harry , pero él no estaba solo en ningún instante , casi siempre estaba con Ron , y esta vez , Hermione se enojó mucho al ver esto : Harry caminaba por los pasillos junto con Emily , quienes se reian constantemente , en el desayuno y comida , ya se había convertido en algo completamente normal el ver a Harry y Emily hablar mucho , y riendo . Emily siempre veía a Harry con atención .  
  
En la comida , Hermione y Ron se habían sentado enfrente de Harry y Emily , quienes esa vez estaban hablando de la aventuras que habían tenido .  
  
Oye siempre hubo una cosa que siempre quise saber , como es la cámara secreta , y vuélveme a explicar que fue lo que pasó ahí . –preguntó Emily .  
  
Hermione frunció el estrejo , ¿es que ella ya no se lo sabía ?¿no lo había preguntado ya como 15 veces ? Pero entonces vio como Emily miraba intensamente a Harry , como si este le gustara , Hermione se quedo mirando a Emily asustada , ¿estaría ella enamorada de Harry también ?Pero su millón de preguntas en su cabeza habían sido interrumpidas por Ron , quien le ofreció una pierna de pollo , entonces Hermione se quedó mirando a Ron , lo miró profundamente , sin articular ninguna palabra , lo miró de la misma forma en la que Emily miraba a Harry .  
  
¿Que te pasa ? Te sientes mal , Hermione – preguntó Ron al ver la cara de Hermione .  
  
¿Ehhh??? Ahh , no no es nada no te preocupes , es solo que .....- pero se detuvo al ver a Harry , la cabeza de Hermione parecía que iba a explotar de tantas preguntas , pero la principal de todas era ¿a quien quería más ?  
  
Así pasó el día ,Hermione no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de estar a solas con Harry en todo el día ,así que decidió decírselo en la noche .  
  
Harry y Emily estaban caminando en los pasillos iban hacia la sala común de Gryffindor , iban hablando acerca de muchas cosas , hasta que llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda , antes de que Emily dijera la nueva contraseña , Harry la detuvo , parecía un poco angustiado .  
  
Que pasa ?- pregunto Emily  
  
Ahhh , nada ,es queee.......bueno ,........ pues , como mañana tenemos permiso de ir a Hogsmeade , y yo me preguntaba si tú ......bueno .........- dijo nerviosamente Harry  
  
Si yo que ?-  
  
Bueno....- Harry inhalo mucho aire , agarró todo el valor que pudo y dijo – qieressaligouwigo?  
  
¿Que ?-  
  
Que si quieres salir con migo –  
  
  
  
Emily lo miró impresionada , y se puso roja como un tomate y dijo :  
  
  
  
Bueno , tú me gustas mucho Harry – al decir esto se puso de un rojo intenso – así que ..... bueno si –  
  
Harry sintió una enorme felicidad recorrer por su cuerpo , Emily había dicho que si , y había dicho que también le gustaba.  
  
Bueno , entonces mañana a las 2 ?- preguntó Harry rojo y emocionado  
  
Vale –dijo ella con una sonrisa  
  
AAAAHHHH , QUE LINDO ME VAN A HACER LLORAR ¡¡¡¡-  
  
Emily y Harry se sobresaltaron , se habían olvidado que estaban enfrente del retrato de la señora gorda , quien como todos los cuadros en el mundo mágico tenían vida .  
  
Nos ha estado escuchando todo este tiempo – dijo Emily completamente roja e indignada .  
  
Lo siento , pero ustedes se lo buscaron al estar hablando tanto en frente de mi .... Bien hecho muchacho .....- dijo con voz pícara a Harry , quien nunca había pensado podía estar tan rojo .  
  
  
  
Mientas tanto en la sala común , casi todos estaban exhaustos por ese día de tan duro trabajo , así que casi todos se fueron , hasta Ron , los únicos que quedaban eran Neville y Seamus quienes estaban haciendo unas tareas en un rincón muy alejado , para que nadie los moleste , unos de 4 , que estaban en un sillón hasta el otro extremo de la sala y Hermione , quien estaba esperando en la puerta a la sala común ansiosa , no había encontrado a Harry en todo el lugar y supuso que estaba afuera, lo que extraño a Hermione , ya que Harry nunca estaba afuera , tan entrado en la noche , al menos que haya una buena razón .  
  
  
  
Hermione estaba caminado de un lado a otro enfrente del hoyo que estaba cerrado por el retrato de la señora gorda , estaba pensando en una buena forma de decirle a Harry lo que sentía .  
  
  
  
Entonces se abrió la puerta y ella dio media vuelta , estaba lista , sabía que era Harry , antes de que ella dijera algo se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba con Emily , y se quedó con la boca abierta .  
  
  
  
Hola Hermione – dijo Emily con una amplia sonrisa ,y estaba roja como un tomate . –lo siento pero ... estoy exhausta- y se fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de las niñas .  
  
Hermione no era capaz de decir nada , pero finalmente dijo  
  
-¿Que pasó?-  
  
-Hermione , no lo vas a creer , pero le acabo de decir a Emily que si quiere tener una cita con migo en Hogsmeade y dijo que si ¡¡¡ lo puedes creer , estoy muy feliz , me gusta mucho ¡¡¡-  
  
Hermione hubiera preferido que él no hubiera dicho eso , ahora no sabía si iba a ser capaz de decirle que lo quería .  
  
Tú me querías decir algo , ¿no? – preguntó Harry  
  
Hermione no podía hacerlo , sabía que si se lo decía lastimaría a Harry , y lo confundiría , y menos ahora , cuando él quería a otra . Hermione hizó una decisión , ella amaba a dos hombres , pero uno de ellos ya no podía ser suya , entonces todo indicaba que lo mejor sería ... con Ron . Entonces dijo  
  
- no nada , Harry , solamente estaba preocupada por ti .......y ........ estoy muy feliz por ti – y se abalanzó contra Harry y lo abrasó , Hermione cerró los ojos , sabía que había hecho lo correcto .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bueno este es mi primer fanfic , así que por favor dejen reviews , y díganme que les parecio ¡ Y en el próximo capítulo estará la primera cita de Harry ¡¡¡ 


	4. La primera cita

4 . La Primera Cita  
  
  
  
El siguiente dÃ­a Harry se levantÃ³ muy temprano , estaba muy nervioso , ese mismo dÃ­a tendrÃ­a la primera cita de toda su vida , y ademÃ¡s la tendrÃ­a con Emily . Se quedÃ³ acostado como por una hora , luego cuando se levanto se dio cuenta que era el primero , se vistiÃ³ aunque muchas veces se trataba de meter el calcetÃ­n como guante , o el pantalÃ³n como camisa , ya que se habÃ­a puesto toda la ropa en cada parte de su cuerpo , bajÃ³ a la sala comÃºn , donde no vio a nadie , Â¿que le pasaba a todo el mundo si ya eran las......................Harry vio su reloj ..............5 de la maÃ±ana..... indignado se fue a su cuarto a tratar de volver a dormir , Â¿por que pasaba el tiempo tan lentamente ?.  
  
3 horas despuÃ©s Harry no se habÃ­a podido dormir , pero ya sabÃ­a que el desayuno ya iba a comenzar , se levantÃ³ , y para su sorpresa , Ron y Neville tambiÃ©n , Harry ya no se tenÃ­a que vestir , ya que no se habÃ­a cambiado ,y se fue al Gran Comedor , en el cual no habÃ­an muchas personas todavÃ­a , pero 10 minutos despuÃ©s ya estaba lleno de personas que reÃ­an y hablaban en sus mesas , Hermione se sentÃ³ en el mismo lugar de siempre , le sonriÃ³ a Harry y le dio los buenos dÃ­as , despuÃ©s llego Ron , quien saludÃ³ a Harry y se sentÃ³ alado de Hermione . 5 minutos despuÃ©s llego Emily , quien saludo a Harry penosamente y se sentÃ³ alado de Ã©l .  
  
Hablaron como de costumbre y despuÃ©s como era sÃ¡bado , todos se fueron a descansar , Harry no vio a Emily despuÃ©s del desayuno , ya que se habÃ­an puesto de acuerdo de encontrarse en las 3 escobas esa misma tarde a las 4.  
  
El dÃ­a paso rÃ¡pidamente y la hora de la cita habÃ­a llegado .  
  
Harry esperaba en la entrada de las 3 escobas a Emily , estaba muy angustiado . Pero luego la vio , era sin lugar a dudas muy hermosa , se acercaba con una sonrisa , y el viento movÃ­a su cabello . Cuando llego a Harry ambos se dieron un beso en la mejilla , antes de que Emiy entrara a Las 3 Escobas Harry la detuvo .  
  
Tengo un mejor lugar a donde ir a comer â€" dijo sonriendo.  
  
Era un salÃ³n enorme , que estaba flotando a 100 metros del piso , para llegar ahÃ­ tenÃ­an que utilizar unos elevadores mÃ¡gicos . Emily estaba muy emocionada al estar en el elevador con Harry , no pensaba que la iba a llevar a un lugar tan lujoso . Al llegar a la plataforma techada , vieron que ese techo estaba repleto de rosas rojas . Era un restaurante muy elegante , cada mesa era redonda y con un lujoso mantel blanco , y un candelabro con 5 velas blancas .Y debÃ­an de haber como 1000 de esas mesas , Emily y Harry se sentaron en una cerca de una ventana . Desde hay se podÃ­a ver una vista increÃ­ble : todo el bosque prohibido , Hogsmeade y a un lado el enorme castillo de Hogwarts que en ese momento se veÃ­a muy pequeÃ±o .  
  
Emily y Harry platicaron intensamente sobre sus vidas . No habÃ­a meseros en todo el restauran , uno solo tenÃ­a que llamar a la carta y esta aparecÃ­a por arte de magia enfrente de ti , y uno solamente tenia que decirle lo que uno querÃ­a y eso aparecÃ­a al igual que la carta . A Emily le gusto mucho ese restaurante .  
  
DespuÃ©s de estar hablando como por 5 horas , ellos ya habÃ­an comido de todo , Harry y Emily estaban satisfechos .  
  
Entonces cuando Harry pidiÃ³ la cuenta , estÃ¡ vez no apareciÃ³ por arte de magia , sino que se acerco un seÃ±or con un esmoquin y le dio un pequeÃ±o pergamino a Harry .Este lo leyo y saco como 100 galeones . Emily al ver esa cantidad de dinero se sonrojo un poco , Â¿habÃ­an comido tanto ? Â¿es que era ese restaurante tan costoso? Luego se considero una tonta , era sin dudas el mejor restaurante de Hogsmeade .  
  
Cuando salieron ya estaba completamente oscuro , Emily y Harry agarrados de la mano se fueron camino a Hogwarts , Harry no querÃ­a llegar , no querÃ­a que esa cita terminase tan pronto . Pero entonces ya cuando se estaban acercando a la puerta de roble del gran comedor , Emily le dijo a Harry que nunca habÃ­a estado en la cima de una torre de Hogwarts .  
  
Pero es que no podemos ir ahorita tan de noche , nos castigarÃ­an Â¡- dijo Harry  
  
Si es cierto tienes razÃ³n â€"  
  
Pero a Harry se le ocurriÃ³ una idea .  
  
En verdad quieres ir ?- preguntÃ³ Ã©l  
  
Si , pero tienes razÃ³n es muy tarde , ademÃ¡s Â¿como llegarÃ­amos ahÃ­ sin que nadie nos viera ?-  
  
Hay una forma sÃ­gueme -y se fueron a la sala comÃºn de Gryffindor. Harry fue al cuarto de los niÃ±os y tomÃ³ la capa de invisibilidad , cuando llego con Emily , esta pregunto .  
  
Â¿Que es eso ?-  
  
Primero , promÃ©teme que no le dirÃ¡s a nadie â€"  
  
De acuerdo te lo prometo â€"  
  
Es una capa de invisibilidad , si no las ponemos nadie nos podrÃ¡ ver-  
  
Â¿EstÃ¡s bromeando?-  
  
No mira â€" y Harry se la puso y quedo invisible y vio la cara sorprendida de Emily .  
  
Es....es increÃ­ble Harry Â¡Â¡-  
  
Entonces ..Â¿quieres ir?  
  
Seguro â€" y agarrÃ³ y se puso junto a Harry y le agarrÃ³ la mano , y Harry los cubriÃ³ a los dos con la capa .  
  
Fueron caminado sigilosamente por todo el castillo , que estaba completamente solo .Y subieron como 20 escaleras a la torre mÃ¡ alta , cuando llegaron , abrieron la puerta con el hechizo alohamora .  
  
Era el lugar mÃ¡s alto de Hogwarts y Hogsmeade , podÃ­an ver absolutamente todo , era una vista muy romÃ¡ntica .  
  
Emily acercÃ³ a Harry a la orilla . Emily veÃ­a todo maravillada . Todo el viento movÃ­a su liso pelo , y Harry la abrasÃ³ por detrÃ¡s cariÃ±osamente , y miro la vista con Emily , entonces Emily se volteÃ³ y vio a Harry a los ojos .  
  
Este ha sido el mejor dÃ­a de mi vida - y rodeo el cuello de Harry con sus manos , Harry fue acercando sus labios a los de Emily , y ella no lo detuvo, y se besaron se besaron intensamente , las manos de Harry estaban acariciando la cintura y espalda de Emily , y las de Emily acariciaban el cuello ,el pelo y la espalda de Harry .  
  
Se besaron intensamente durante toda la noche .  
  
  
  
  
  
Bueno este capitulo estuvo un poco corto , pero es que estoy muy apurado Â¡Â¡Â¡ espero que esta vez si se suba bien Â¡Â¡ tuve problemas la primera vez Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡ 


	5. El descubrimiento de Hermione

5. El descubrimiento de Hermione  
  
Al día siguiente , en el desayuno en el gran comedor ,todos estaban desayunando disfrutando de su banquete , todos menos dos personas : Harry y Emily .  
  
Donde crees que estén ?- le preguntó Ron a Hermione .  
  
Y se supone que yo lo debo de saber todo ? – respondió Hermione enojada .  
  
Uy¡¡ lo siento ¡¡ no pense que estuvieras de mal humor .  
  
Últimamente después de que Hermione se enterara de que Harry había tenido una cita estaba muy enojada ...celosa .  
  
Parece que los dos tórtolos no vendrán a desayunar ¡ - dijo Seamus Finnigan sentándose alado de Ron .  
  
Tórtolos ? de que hablas ?- preguntó Ron sorprendido .  
  
Es que tú no lo sabes ? , ayer Harry llevo a comer a Emily al '' Schmodes '' –  
  
Al Schmodes , el restauran más caro de Hogsmeade , y por que ?-  
  
Es que tuvieron una cita ¡¡¡ por que crees que no vinieron a cenar anoche ¡¡ - dijo Seamus riéndose – tú si lo sabías no Hermione ?-  
  
SI ¡¡¡¡ ES QUE USTEDES DOS NO SABEN HABLAR DE OTRA COSA ¡¡¡- gritó Hermione  
  
Lo sentimos ¡¡- respondieron Ron y Seamus asustados .  
  
Pero Hermione ya había salido del gran comedor como huracán .  
  
Que le pasa ? – preguntó Seamus  
  
No lo sé , Seamus – respondió Ron viendo la puerta del comedor , por donde había salido Hermione – no lo sé.....  
  
Hermione se fue corriendo al baño de las niñas , ¿que le pasaba ? ¿ no había hecho la decisión correcta ?  
  
Tienes que entender , que Harry no puede ser tuya ... es de Emily ¡ -se dijo , mirándose al espejo , y entonces penso .- Emily ..... esa ....¡-  
  
Pero entonces se abrió la puerta del baño , y Emily entró.  
  
AH¡¡ hola Hermione ¡¡ como estás – saludó amigablemente .  
  
Bien – respondió hipócritamente Hermione – y... por que no han ido a cenar ni a desayunar Harry y tú ?-  
  
Ahh ¡¡ Harry tampoco ha bajado ?, es que ayer nos acostamos bien tarde ¡ tuvimos una cita , y estuvo muy linda , Harry y yo nos besam...... –  
  
ENTIENDO ¡¡ SOLAMENTE TE PREGUNTE PORQUE NO BAJARON NO TIENES QUE PRESUMIR¡¡¡ - interrumpió gritando Hermione .  
  
Que te pasa ? - Emily estaba asustada .  
  
Que te importa – respondió Hermione , y salió del baño .  
  
A las doce del mediodía Harry bajó a la sala común de Gryffindor y se encontró con Ron .  
  
Hola ¡¡ Harry , por que te levantaste tan tarde ehh , mucha acción ayer ... con Emily ?- le saludó Ron sonriendo .  
  
Como sabes ?-  
  
Ah , toda la escuela ya lo debe de saber ¡¡¡ cuéntame todo ¡¡-  
  
Entonces Harry le comenzó a platicar todo lo que había pasado y como se lo pidió , entonces apareció Emily .  
  
Harry ¡¡¡ con que ahí estás cariño ¡¡ - y fue corriendo hacia Harry , y se dieron un beso , pero esta vez no en el cachete sino en la boca .  
  
Pati y Parvati los vieron y comenzaron a llorar .  
  
Son una hermosa pareja ¡¡¡¡¡¡-  
  
Harry estuvo todo el día con Emily paseando por el pasillo agarrados de la mano .  
  
vaya , vaya , vaya . Miren esto Harry y Emily , es esta la forma en la que piensas llamar la atención esta vez ,Potter – Draco Malfoy había aparecido.  
  
Malfoy , lárgate , no quiero ver ratas hoy ¡¡¡ -  
  
Pero entonces apareció Kate : la hermana de Emily .  
  
Emily puedo hablar un momento contigo ? – pidió Kate .  
  
Si claro .-  
  
Pero Kate se llevó a Emily a un salón que había cerca y lo cerró con un hechizo para que nadie pudiera entrar.  
  
Me puedes explicar , que demonios haces con Harry Potter ¡ -  
  
Que tienes contra él ¡¡ - respondió desafiante Emily.  
  
Yo no tengo nada en contra de él , es él el quien puede tener algo contra ti , cuando se entere de nuestros antepasados ......  
  
Él no tiene que saberlo – dijo Emily .  
  
Oh , y tú crees que él nunca se va a enterar , tarde o temprano alguien se va a dar cuenta de quienes somos –  
  
Entonces , él entenderá , él es diferente .-  
  
¡Él es el que menos te va a poder entender , Emily , él es Harry Potter , que no ves ?-  
  
Yo voy a hacer lo que a mi me paresca bien ¡¡¡ y si tú no estás de acuerdo entonces quítate del camino .-  
  
Y salió del salón . El resto del día había pasado muy bien .A las 6 de la tarde a Emily se le ocurrió una idea .  
  
Oye por que no vamos a caminar afuera , en la oscuridad , será muy romántico ¡¡¡-  
  
Bien , entonces , hay que buscar mi capa primero .  
  
Ya con la capa salieron del castillo , ya estaba oscureciendo , todavía no necesitaban la capa , solamente se la llevaron por si acaso llegaban tarde .  
  
Caminaron como por 1 hora por los terrenos del castillo . Hasta que decidieron pasear por un bosque que estaba alado del bosque prohibido .  
  
El cielo ya estaba de un rojo muy intenso , en unos 15 minutos oscurecería y como en 45 minutos comenzaría la cena .  
  
El bosque era muy bonito , con milllones de flores de todos colores ,y árboles muy altos , lo que tenía de diferente con el bosque prohibido , era de que ahí uno se sentía tranquilo , ahí uno no tenía miedo .  
  
Después de estar caminando un buen rato contemplando el paisaje , y el montón de plantas mágicas que había en el bosque , Emily se sentó en una gran roca exhausta ,Harry se sentó alado de ella , y la miró , fue acercando sus labios con los de Emily y los beso , Emily comenzó a acariciar su oscuro pelo ,tal como la noche anterior .  
  
Se besaron por un gran rato , cuando de repente se comenzó a escuchar un zumbido : como de abejorros . Emily y Harry se dejaron de besar , y vieron al oscuro bosque que de repente se comenzó a llenar de luces pequeñas de todos los colores que se acercaban rápidamente hacia Harry y Emily .  
  
Oh Dios Mío ¡¡¡ son Lúworos ¡¡¡, son abejorros que brillan en la oscuridad , y si te pican , brillara tu piel del color del Lúworo que te picó por horas ¡¡¡ - dijo Emily , no asustada ,sino emocionada . - ¡Corre ¡¡-  
  
Y agarró a Harry de la mano y lo empujo con ella , y ambos comenzaron a correr , estaban emocionados , mientras millones de luces se formaban detrás de ellos ,siguieron corriendo hasta que quedaron rodeados , de todos los lugares salían Lúworos de todos los colores: rojos , amarillos , morados , verdes , azules y muchos muchos más, si todos eso Lúworos los alcanzaba se verían como payasos , llenos de muchos colores . Harry y Emily sabían que no había escapatoria , cuando de repente ...  
  
BUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM ¡¡¡¡ Un gran rayo se formo en el cielo , formando un gran estruendo , y comenzó a llover fuertemente .  
  
Que suerte tenemos ¡¡¡¡ Los Lúworos le temen al agua , regresemos al castillo ¡¡ - propuso Harry empapado – el banquete comenzará en 5 minutos ¡¡-  
  
Se rieron tanto de camino al castillo , que no se daban cuenta de que estaban empapados , y así llegaron al gran comedor .  
  
Todos se los quedaron viendo cuando ellos se presentaron en la puerta al gran comedor , completamente empapados . Todas las caras estaban sonrientes al verlos . Hasta Dumbledore les sonrío .  
  
- Ya ves ¡ te dije que teníamos que ir a la sala de Gryffindor primero ¡¡¡ - dijo Emily a Harry – Así nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de que estamos empapados ¡¡¡¡  
  
Todos en el gran comedor se comenzaron a reír , hasta incluso la profesora McGonagall y Sirius .  
  
Y Emily y harry se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor , todos en el gran comedor sonreían , todos .... menos Hermione .  
  
2 horas después ya Emily y Harry se habían cambiado , y se despidieron de un beso , el cual todos en la sala común contemplaron , todos pensaban que Harry y Emily hacían una bonita pareja .  
  
Después de 1 hora ya casi todos estaban dormidos , y Emily que dormía en el mismo cuarto de Hermione no conciliaba el sueño , estaba muy feliz ...  
  
Emily puedo hablar contigo un momento afuera por favor ?- Hermione le preguntaba a Emily .  
  
Ah , si claro Hermione – y se levanto de su cama .  
  
Ya en la sala , Emily estaba nerviosa , ¿porque quería Hermione hablar con ella a las 12 de la noche ?  
  
Hablemos ya , de lo que tenemos que hablar Emily ...- dijo Hermione friamente .  
  
Ok-  
  
No quiero que salgas más con Harry .-  
  
¿ Que ? por que , YO LO AMO ¡¡ , tú no tienes derecho de....-  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO TE LO MERECES ..........................RYDDLE ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-  
  
¿que ?-  
  
Tú me crees tonta o que ? yo leo libros tu sabes , TU ABUELO ES VOLDEMORT ¡¡¡¡ -  
  
¿Com........como lo sabes?  
  
He leído todo sobre ti .........- 


	6. la discucion

6 . La discusión  
  
Pero ¡¡¡¡ pero ¡¡ - Emily estaba apunto de llorar - ¿como te enteraste ?-  
  
Es que tú y tu hermana en verdad pensaban que iban a poder ocultar su nombre con simplemente poniéndole una ''Cl''¡¡¡ no todos son estúpidos ¡¡¡ Me pareció muy raro tu nombre desde el principio , pero desde que comenzaste a salir con Harry me comencé a preocupar , así que me fui a la biblioteca e investigué todo sobre el nombre 'Ryddle' . Y encontré algo muy interesante . Algo sobre que Voldemort había tenido un hijo , que se fue a Durmstrang con el nombre de Widdel ,¿oye me puedes decir por que tiene tu familia esa costumbre de ponerse falsos nombres que terminen con 'ddle'? que son estúpidos todos o que ¡¡ .Bueno pero a este chico llamado Bartholomeo Ryddle escapó cuando se enteraron de él , un poco antes de que Voldemort cayera . Escapó con una mujer ...embarazada . Y según los rumores se fueron a América . Luego cayó Voldemort . Y nacieron sus 2 nietas , que eran gemelas . Pero después de 14 años Voldemort regresó , y estaba furioso con su hijo , verdad ? , por no buscarlo . Entonces mientras la orden del fénix lo buscaba en Europa mientras ibamos en el 6 año Voldemort se fue a América ¿verdad ?.... por venganza , y encontró a tu padre , y lo mató . Pero ustedes 2 escaparon .... Dime como es que Dumbledore las aceptó , ehhh ?-  
  
Él sabía que nosotras dos somos diferentes ¡¡¡ - gritó Emily – él sabía que nosotros no somos responsables de lo que hizo mi abuelo , él sabía que nosotras no somos malas ¡¡¡-  
  
Hummmmm ,déjame pensar en algo , Tom Ryddle era un chico adorado en la escuela , ¿verdad ? , guapo e inteligente , hasta llegó a ser a prefecto , pero......como salió? , como el mago más temido de todos ¡¡¡¡ Ahora una de sus nietas está saliendo con el joven que provocó su caída , dime Emily como se ve esto ?-  
  
SOLAMENTE ESTÁS CELOSA , yo tampoco soy tonta , lo noté esta mañana en el baño , tú me odias porque estoy saliendo con la persona que tú quieres ¡¡¡¡ Tú sabes de que Dumbledore no nos hubiera traído aquí sabiendo que somos igual que nuestro abuelo ¡¡¡¡ Tú sabes que para que Dumbledore haga eso tiene que confiar en nosotras , y él confía ¡¡¡¡ Si tanto amas a Harry , por que no saliste con él en estos 6 años ?¡¡¡¡ - gritó Emily con los ojos llenos de lágrimas  
  
Por que apenas me he dado cuenta hasta ahorita ¡¡¡ siempre lo veía como un amigo ,pero esta vez lo veo diferente , así que apartate del camino , tú sabes que es lo que él va a decir cuando sepa todo esto ?-  
  
Él nos va a entender ¡¡¡¡¡ -  
  
Oh si claro , y la va a gustar mucho la idea salir con la nieta de la persona que mató a sus padres . –  
  
Por que Hermione ? por que me haces esto ? Con todas las historias que Harry me ha contado de ti , nunca me imaginé que tú fueras capaz de esto , no crees que si le gustaras a Harry él te hubiera invitado a salir a ti ? , tú crees que si le gustaras a Harry él me hubiera invitado a mi ?¡¡¡¡ - dijo Emily , ya estaba llorando – todo lo que te pido es que me des una oportunidad con él ¡ y que no le digas nada sobre mi familia , hasta que yo este lista para decírselo ..... Y si él te ama a ti , él ira contigo , déjalo decidir -  
  
Hermione la vio , tenía razón , se había comportado como una tonta , una tonta celosa . Si Dumbledore confía en ellas era porque ellas eran buenas , y se dio cuenta de que Harry no la amaba a ella , amaba a otra ......  
  
Tienes razón – dijo Hermione – lo siento .....-  
  
No te preocupes ..... es lógico que te comportes así si estas celosa , aunque tienes que ver más lo que tienes , he oído unos rumores sobre un chico al que le gustas – respondió Emily secándose las lágrimas  
  
Entonces amigas ? – le pregunto Hermione .  
  
Amigas – respondió sonriente Emily .  
  
Y se dieron un abrazo , Emily tenía razón si Harry quería a Hermione , él se lo diría ..  
  
  
  
NDA :  
  
Gracias por todos sus reviews cali-chan , Leia , Selene y Nath ¡¡¡¡  
  
Y lo de Harry no viviendo con Sirius , es por que Sirius pertenece a la orden del fénix , y va en busca de Voldemort ¡ y este año es maestro porque Voldemort ha desaparecido misteriosamente ..... pero aún están pendientes . Y en Privet Drive hay una magia de Dumbledore que mantiene a Voldemort alejado . Así es como Harry esta siendo protegido .  
  
Este capítulo está un poco corto , pero ya tengo el siguiente ¡¡¡ 


	7. capitulo 7

7. La selección de trajes de baño  
  
Esa misma noche , Hermione estaba reflexionando en su cama , ¿que hacer ? Había llegado a la conclusión de que Harry no la quería . Entonces pensó en lo que dijo Emily . 'He oído rumores de un chico al que le gustas '¿quien sería , pero entonces paró de pensar , ella también amaba a Ron ....  
  
Se alegró mucho al pensar en eso , pensar en Ron le agradó tanto que se durmío pensando en él , y esta vez no soñó con Harry , sino con Ron . Soñó que era novia de él , y era muy feliz....  
  
Despertó al día siguiente muy emocionada , le diría a Ron lo que ella sentía por él .  
  
Bajo muy feliz a la sala de Gryffindor y se encontró con Emily y Harry . Hermione saludó alegremente , esta vez no sentía envidia ¡¡¡  
  
Hola Emily ¡¡¡ -  
  
Hola Hermione –  
  
Hey que bien que se lleven bien ¡¡¡¡ últimamente estaba pensando en que ustedes dos casi no se hablan ¡¡¡ - dijo Harry .  
  
El desayuno estuvo muy agradable , Hermione no decía nada mientras comía , ¿como se lo diría a Ron ?  
  
Esa vez Hermione se alegró mucho de que Harry y Emily se fueran a caminar solos , así podría estar a solas con Ron .  
  
Bien entonces que haremos hoy ? , eh Hermione ?- pregunto Ron –vamos a la cabaña de Hagrid ?-  
  
No ¡¡ - dijo Hermione , sabía que si irían a la cabaña de Hagrid , estarían ahí por todo el día , y ella no podía esperar tanto .  
  
Por que no? –  
  
Ahhhhh ... Es que .... tengo que hacer los deberes ..-  
  
Los deberes ¡¡¡¡ se me olvidó por completo , el trabajo de Pociones ¡¡¡-  
  
A Hermione no le agradó mucho eso , ahora tendría que esperar a que él hubiese terminado.  
  
Ron tardó unas horas en hacer su tarea , mientras Hermione hacía enojada la suya . Cuando ya las terminaron , ya era de noche ¡ y se fueron al banquete .  
  
Harry y Emily no se presentaron al principio . El techo del comedor reflejaba una noche pacífica , cuando como la noche anterior , comenzó a llover derepente . Después de 10 minutos aparecieron Harry y Emily en la puerta del comedor otra vez empapados . Todas las personas los volvieron a ver otra vez sonrientes .  
  
Por que tiene que llover diario en este país ¡¡¡¡ - dijo Emily indignada , y todo el mundo se rió a carcajadas , todos .... hasta Hermione .  
  
  
  
Esa misma noche a las 12 , Harry , Ron Emily y Hermione seguían platicando en la sala común de Gryffindor .. eran los únicos .  
  
Bueno creo que ya me voy a dormir .-dijó Emily levantándose de la silla .  
  
Sip , yo tambíen – añadió Harry  
  
Y ambos subieron las escaleras y se metieron en sus respectivos cuartos .  
  
Ese era el momento ... ahora o nunca . Hermione le diría a Ron todo .  
  
Bueno .....- comenzó ella  
  
Ahhh espera ¡ - le dijo Ron , parecía nervioso , pensaba de que Hermione iba a decir de que se iba a dormir también .  
  
¿Que pasa ?- preguntó Hermione  
  
Bueno es de que yo , he estado esperando a que estamos solos ...-  
  
¿Por que ?- preguntó asombrada Hermione sorprendida .  
  
Bueno es de que ...... bueno ........... – respiró hondo y dijo . querriaschermiovia- volvio a respirar hondo lo había dicho mal – me preguntaba que si ... bueno .... últimamente he sentido muchas cosas por ti . y es que me gustas mucho , y me preguntaba que si querrias ser mi novia. –  
  
Hermione estaba impactada , él sentía lo mismo por ella .  
  
Si¡¡¡¡¡ claro que si ¡¡¡ - respondíó emocionada , y se abalanzó contra él y lo besó en los labios . Ron sorprendido le respondío el beso , y esta vez se besaron por un gran rato . Se besaron tan intensamente como Harry y Emily . Hermione había hecho la decisión correcta .  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente , todos recibieron la noticia con impacto , Ron y Hermione ¡¡¡¡, todos estaban muy felices , muchos sabían de Ron amaba a Hermione .  
  
  
  
2 Meses pasaron rápidamente , y la constante lluvia desaparecio , trayendo así una ola de calor insoportable , el calor nunca se había sentido así en Hogwarts . En una comida Dumbledore se levantó y dio una noticia que alegró a muchos .  
  
  
  
Como se siente una gran ola de calor últimamente , hemos decidido hacer una cosa , hemos purificado el lago , y llegado en un acuerdo con todas las criaturas mágicas que lo habitan , así que mañana todos podrán ir en traje de baño a nadar en el lago –  
  
Dichas estas palabras todos se levantaron y comenzaron a aplaudir entusiasmados , nunca los habían dejado bañarse en el lago .  
  
Asi que – prosiguio Dumbledore – todos tienen permiso de ir a Hogsmeade a comprase trajes de baño ¡¡- Todos aplaudieron y saltaron más de emoción .  
  
Harry , Emily y Ron y Hermione se organizaron para ir juntos a Hogsmeade a las 3 en punto .  
  
Ya en Hogsmeade , se fueron a una tienda enorme llamada 'magicalswimm ' donde había una cantidad enorme de trajes de baños , bronceadores y muchas cosas más .  
  
Harry y Ron fueron a decidir su traje de baño cuando.....  
  
Que creen que están haciendo ¡¡¡ - gritaron Hermione y Emily al mismo tiempo .  
  
Ehhhh , decidiendo nuestro traje de baño ? – contestó Ron dudoso .  
  
ESO LO HAREMOS NOSOTRAS ¡¡¡¡ - respondieron a gritos Hermione y Emily .  
  
USTEDES ¡¡¡ - gritaron a la vez Harry y Ron  
  
Algún problema con ello ? – dijo Emily .  
  
Ahhhhh supongo que no – dijo Harry .  
  
Emily y Hermione obligaron a Harry y a Ron probarse un millón de trajes de baños . A ellos no les pareció muy gracioso tener que salir tantas veces de los vestidores en trajes de baño en medio de una tienda (que aunque era enorme estaba llena) para mostrarles como les quedaba .  
  
No , me gusta más el verde .- replico Emily mirando a Harry . Se puso colorada al ver a Harry solamente con un boxer de traje de baño , Harry se veía muy guapo, ¡esta muy bien formado ¡ penso Emily roja , ' divino ¡¡¡' . Igual pensaba Hermione de Ron .  
  
Emily y Hermione obligaban a Harry y a Ron ponerse tantos trajes de baños por que les gustaba verlos así . Después de una hora de estar probando y probando decidieron unos .  
  
Muy bien entonces ahora vamos nosotras a comprarnos nuestro traje de baños -  
  
DONDE VAN ¡¡¡ - dijeron a gritos Harry y Ron .  
  
¿ Que ? – dijeron Hermione y Emily  
  
Ahora nos toca a nosotros ..... – dijo Harry con una sonrisa .  
  
Y le hicieron exactamente lo mismo . Hermione y Emily se veían muy sexy con trajes de baños , lo cual gusto mucho a Harry y Ron .......  
  
  
  
Bueno hasta aquí llego mañana tendre el capitulo del lago , inventaran un juego muy divertido ...  
  
Y si buscan acción muy pronto pasaran cosas terribles en Hogwarts ...........  
  
Por favor lean y dejen reviews ¡¡  
  
Selene : lo de los ojos verdes y quien se casó con Voldemort pasara en un capítulo próximo , no te lo voy a relevar ahorita ¡¡¡  
  
Bueno este fue el capítulo , ya estoy escribiendo el 8 ¡¡ y ya casi lo acabo . Por favor dejen Reviews con ideas , recomendaciones críticas , lo que sea ¡ 


	8. Lanzados por un tentaculo ¡¡

8. Lanzados por un tentáculo ¡¡  
  
Después de haber comprado todos sus trajes de baños , salieron de la tienda , cada pareja estaban agarrados de la mano .  
  
-Y ahora adonde vamos ? – preguntó Emily agarrada de Harry .  
  
Porque no a comer ¡¡¡¡ - propuso Ron que estaba agarrado de Hermione .  
  
Pero Ron , apenas son las 6 ¡¡¡¡ siempre comemos a las 9 ¡ - dijo Hermione  
  
Bueno solamente fue una idea .- dijo riéndose Ron .-  
  
Oye tenemos que comprar muchas cervezas de mantequilla para mañana ¡¡¡¡ , así podremos tomárnosla enfrente del baño . – propuso Harry  
  
Oye esas es una bueno idea ¡ - añadió Ron  
  
Fueron a 'Las tres Escobas' y compraron como 20 cervezas de mantequilla.  
  
-Ay que lindos ¡¡¡¡ - dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa arrastrando las palabras – Las dos parejitas paseando juntos ¡ Oye Potter todavía no te conformas ? todavía quieres más fama o solamente estas buscando a 'alguien quien te comprenda' con Emily . Apuesto que no duraran mucho ....... Harry se ira con la siguiente mujer que llame la atención ....-  
  
Pero Draco no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque Harry se abalanzó en contra de él y lo tiró al suelo , ya cuando preparo su puño para pegarle en la cara , Ron lo detuvo .  
  
Tranquilicate Harry¡¡ - dijo Ron sorprendido mientras agarraba el brazo de Harry .  
  
Y en ese tiempo Malfoy se levantó asustado y salió corriendo .  
  
Esa noche todos estaban muy emocionados y acalorados ese día estaban a fácil 40 grados centígrados .  
  
La mañana siguiente todos en la escuela se levantaron muy temprano , por fin iban a poder ir a bañarse en el lago .  
  
En el desayuno el profesor Dumbledore se levanto y dijo a todo el mundo que se podían ir al lago a las doce , todos estaban entusiasmados .  
  
A las 11 Harry y Ron se fueron a su habitación para cambiarse al igual que Emily y Hermione . Cuando salieron Harry y Ron se habían puesto unos shorts arriba de los trajes de baño y se habían puesto unas camisas sin mangas , mientras Hermione y Emily se habían puesto unas faldas rosas un poco transparentes encima de sus trajes de baño , mientras como el traje de baño no era biquini sino uno completo no se necesitaban poner camisas ya que el traje les cubría todo dejando al descubierto sus brazos y hombros.  
  
Agarraron entre todos una caja donde estaban las cervezas de mantequilla . (Le habían puesto un hechizo a la caja para que adentro de ella fuera como un congelador ) y se fueron al lago .  
  
Parecía como en la playa (excepto que no había arena ) pero habían cubierto todo con sillas y sombrillas para protegerse del sol . Los 4 contemplaron el lago era enorme .  
  
Como harán para controlar al calamar gigante y que no jale a nadie– dijo Ron.  
  
No se acuerdan ?- dijo Hermione ,-- Dumbledore habló con todas las criaturas mágicas- .  
  
El calamar gigante ..........- pensó Harry en voz alta – debe de tener unos tentáculos muy gruesos y largos ......-  
  
Que te pasa , cariño ? – pregunto Emily .  
  
Eh? Ah , nada no importa ¡ - pero Harry tenía una idea .......  
  
Después de un rato de estar tomando el sol , Harry , Ron , Emily y Hermione se comenzaron a quitar los shorts , camisas , y en el caso de las mujeras las faldas . Emily y Hermione vieron ansiosas a Harry y Ron ... se veían muy bien en traje de baño . Mientras Harry y Ron miraban entusiasmados a Hermione y Emily en trajes de baño , eran muy hermosas ...  
  
Era lo más reconfortante de lo que se imaginaban , el lago tenía un agua tibia un poco fría y afuera hacía un calor tremendo , estuvieron nadando juntos un buen rato , hundiendose hasta abajo , Harry había aprendido a nadar como efecto secundario de las branquialgas , y se estaban divirtiendo mucho , hacían competencias del más rápido y quien se hundía más . Y quien nadaba más lejos .  
  
El lago era increíblemente hondo y largo .  
  
Entonces Harry le pidió a Ron que se acercara , y le dijo algo en la oreja , a lo cual Ron contestó .  
  
Ey esa es una buena idea ¡¡¡¡¡ vamos a hacerla .-  
  
¿que idea? – preguntaron Emily y Hermione al mismo tiempo .  
  
Ahhhhh ninguna ¡ - dijo Ron rápidamente  
  
Después de salir al lago a descansar ya eran como las 3 de la tarde , y toda la escuela estaban afuera , la mayoría descansando y muy pocos en el lago . Harry desapareció como por 15 minutos .  
  
Donde se fue Harry ?- preguntó Emily .  
  
Fue a hacer una cosa – dijo Ron riendose .  
  
Que cosa , cariño? Vamos dime .. –dijo Hermione .  
  
Solo esperen y lo veran .  
  
Entonces llego Harry quien parecía había seguido en el lago ya que estaba mojado .  
  
Donde estabas ? – pregunto Emily dandole un paño y la camisa a Harry .  
  
Espera y lo veras . –  
  
Es que no nos van a decir nada ¡¡¡¡ - grito Hermione harta .  
  
No se preocupen se enteraran pronto .... – dijo Ron con una sonrisa .  
  
Ya todos estaban muy quemados , y el sol ardía todavía muy fuerte . Emilly le comenzó a echar un bloqueador de sol en la espalda de Harry . Y Hermione haciá lo mismo en la de Ron .Después Harry y Ron le pusieron el bloqueador en en la espalda de la jóvenes .  
  
Entonces Harry y Ron desaparecieron .  
  
Y donde se fueron estos ? – dijo Hermione buscándolos .  
  
Oh dios mío ¡¡¡¡ mira Hermione – dijo Emily señalando a un tentáculo increíblemente grande que se acercaba a la orilla , y habían dos personas encima de este : Harry y Ron . Todos en la orilla voltearon a verlos , todos estaban interesados .  
  
Harry y Ron se llevaron sus varitas a sus gargantas e hicieron el hechizo sonorus y gritaron :  
  
Hemos inventado algo muy divertido – dijo Harry , su voz retumbo por toda la orilla , todos los veían . Y Emily y Hermione tenían la boca completamente abierta . – Y hemos hablado con el calamar gigante para que nos ayude .  
  
Lo que queremos es ........ – dijo Ron .  
  
Entonces el enorme tentáculo donde facil cabían 100 personas , se levantó 30 metros arriba , con los 2 chicos en él . Todos alzaron sus miradas entusiasmados . Mientras subían Harry levanto los brazos , mostrando de que se sentía muy bien . Ya arriba Harry dijo .  
  
Haremos un hechizo para que los dos no choquemos : el hechizo que mantiene a 2 personas alejadas y otro para que no nos lastimemos ¡¡¡¡ - dijo Ron .  
  
Hermione y Emily estaban apunto de desmayarse .  
  
Entonces a la cuenta de tres ........ 1........- contó Ron , todo el mundo los miraba – 2........ ¡¡¡¡¡3¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-  
  
Y el tentáculo los aventó ligeramente hacia arriba como 10 metros más . Harry y Ron estaban en el aire a 40 metros de altura y comenzaron a caer en varias posiciones , todas las miradas los seguían hasta que llegaron al agua lo que causo de que un gran chapoteo se causara . Harry y Ron salieron emocionados .  
  
INCREÍBLE , SE SIENTE INCREÍBLE – gritoRon , el hechizo sonorus ya se había ido . Y todos comenzaron a aplaudir .  
  
Llegaron a la orilla , donde estaban Hermione y Emily con los brazos cruzados , Harry y Ron se acercaron a ellas , pensaban que los iba a regañar , pero cuando llegaron las dos les sonrieron y se miraron una a otra .  
  
Todos tenían la boca abierta , hasta algunos se levantaron para ver mejor . Harry , Ron , Emily y Hermione estaban arriba del tentáculo , Harry sacó la varita y les hecho los 2 hechizos a todos en el tentáculo .Lee Jordan puso una música muy movida de las brujas de Macbeth que sonó en todo el lago, por lo cual todos se estusiasmaron más . Entonces el tentáculo se levanto 30 metros arriba de golpe . Emily y Hermione miraron todo se veía hermoso , cuando derepente .  
  
1.....................2...............................- contó Harry  
  
Que ya tan pronto ¡¡¡¡¡¡ - gritó Hermione .  
  
No tendrás miedo verdad ?- dijo Ron riendose .  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡3!!!!!!!!!!! –  
  
Y el tentáculo lanzó a los 4 con facilidad 10 metros más . Desde abajo todos , hasta Kate miraban a las 4 personas caer 40 metros abajp al agua , y QQQQUUUUUAAASSSSSHHHH , 4 increíbles chapoteos se formaban .  
  
Emily y Hermione salieron histéricas , les había encantado y lo querían volver a hacer , pero cuando llegaron a la orilla 50 alumnos los esperaban con sonrisas en la cara .  
  
El tentáculo parecía tener toda la fuerza del mundo . 50 personas se subieron en él y los arrojo 40 metros arriba . Y con la música . entusiasmaba a todos .  
  
Etsubo increíble¡¡¡ – gritaron Justin y Ernie  
  
Lo haremos otra vez ¡¡¡¡¡ - gritaban muchos .  
  
Toda la escuela se entusiasmo , que hasta tenían que utilizar 2 tentáculos . Harry y Emily ayudaban en uno y Hermione y Ron en otro , cada tentáculo se llenaba hasta con 100 personas .  
  
Toda la escuela ya había volado ,volado y volado 40 metros arriba , todos .... menos algunos de Slytherin , incluyendo a Draco , que últimamente se alejaba por miedo de Harry , porque pensaba que este se podría acercar y pegarle .  
  
Harry y Emily tenían un plan , que pasaría si 2 personas se unieran con el hechizo de separación ( el cual utilizaban para que las personas no chocaran unas a otras en el aire ).  
  
100 personas de todas las casas y años se iban subiendo en un tentáculo en el que Emily y Harry ayudaban y hechaban los hechizos, y en otro tentáculo otras 100 personas en el cual ayudaban Ron y Hermione . Harry y Emily se agarraron de la mano , y hecharon los 2 hechizos : el de separación y resistencia . El tentáculo los elevó 30 metros y los hecho 10 metros arriba . El cielo estaba infectado de personas , 200 personas estaban 40 metros arriba en el aire flotando 1 segundo ,para luego caer . Pero Harry y Emily se agarraron con las 2 manos , con lo que con el hechizo hizo que estos comenzaran a dar vueltas (los dos agarrados de la mano ) rápidamente y en vez de caer subían más ,mientras abajo se formaban olas inmensas porque las otras 200 personas caían . Todos los veían muy entusiasmados , iban a hacer lo mismo que Emily y Harry que seguian dando vueltas y elevandose 5 metros más .  
  
Con que eso es lo que pasa , si se juntan con el hechizo de separación ¡¡¡¡ - dijo Susan Bowns .  
  
Todos se volvieron locos con este juego , no habían 5 minutos sin que 200 personas cayeran de 40 metros , todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho . Hasta el calamar lo disfrutaba mucho , ya que le gustaba mucho aventar cosas y mucho más a 200 personas a la vez .  
  
Tal fue la diversión que hasta la profesora Mcgonagall , Flitwick , Trelawney y Hagrid se animaron a subirse al tentáculo . Todos los veían con la boca abierta .  
  
AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY ¡¡¡¡¡ - gritó el profesor Flitwick cuando el tentáculo los arrojó , ya que él era tan ligero y pequeño hizo de que saliera 15 metros más alto que las demas personas ¡¡¡¡  
  
Todo el mundo se divirtió mucho ese día , bueno quien no estaría? Si los hecharan 40 metros hacia un lago ¡¡¡¡  
  
  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado , ya los siguientes capítulos no seran tan tranquilos , sabremos muchas cosas de Voldemort y de su familia ........... Y pasaran cosas que no se imaginan en Hogwarts ¡¡¡¡ Por favor dejen Reviews ¡¡¡ 


	9. La verdad

9.La verdad  
  
La fobia del juego con el calamar gigante siguió por un mes , muchas personas iban diario a lanzarse . Un día Hermione le preguntó a Harry :  
  
Oye Harry como pudiste hablar con el calamar gigante .  
  
Ahhh eso fue un poco complicado pero mira , lógicamente que yo no pude hablar con él , se necesita una criatura marina , y hay un hechizo con el cual puedes hablar en el idioma que quieras por 30 minutos , así que hice que pudiera hablar en sirenio ( el idioma de las sirenas ) y le pedí de favor a una sirena que fuera mi 'traductora' con el calamar gigante .  
  
Wow ¡ esa fue una buena idea ¡¡¡  
  
El calor se iba yendo lentamente , pero algo se iba acercando : el baile de Navidad . Harry y Emily al igual que Ron y Hermione estaban emocionados por ello , al fin iban a poder bailar juntos ¡ Los días se iban acercando . Y Emily y Hermione iban cada vez que podían a Hogsmeade para poder ver todos los vestidos .  
  
No ¡ ese vestido esta mejor para la graduación ¡ - decía Hermione – Pero mira este para ti ¡ -  
  
¿Que ? , ese ? , yo mejor quiero este .- dicutían entre si . Hasta que finalmente el día llego .  
  
En la mañana en el desayuno Harry pregunto de repente a Emily .  
  
Nunca supe como se llamaban tus padres , Emily . Dime ¿como se llamaban ?.  
  
Emily y Hermione se pusieron muy pálidas al escuchar esto . Y Emily dijo -bueno mi madre se llamaba igual que yo Emily Peins y mi padre .......-  
  
Pero Hermione la interrumpio .  
  
Emily se me olvido una cosa del vestido ven a ayudarme ¡¡¡¡ .- Y se levantó al igual que Emily quien estaba extremadamente agradecida.  
  
Luego seguirán hablando .- Dijo Hermione a Harry .  
  
Saliendo del comedor Emily dijo :  
  
Muchas gracias , Hermione .-  
  
No hay de que , Emily .-  
  
Harry y Ron como siempre jugaban con la nieve con Seamus , Dean y Neville y con otros muchachos de otros grados .  
  
Nosotras ya nos vamos ¡ - les decía Emily .  
  
Ok ¡ -  
  
Harry y Ron ya estaban acostumbrados que todas las chicas se fueran a arreglar 3 horas antes del baile . Después de 2 horas de seguir jugando . Decidieron ya ir a cambiarse .  
  
Harry tenía un vestido de gala muy elegante negro , y Ron uno verde oscuro . Pero cuando vieron a las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta . Emily tenía un vestido muy bonito rojo , y estaba muy maquillada , era muy hermosa . Harry al verla se quedo con la boca abierta . Mientras Ron hacía lo mismo al ver a Hermione . Ella como siempre se había alisado el pelo y lo tenía recogido con un muy elegante moño , y ella llevaba un traje igual al de Emily pero azul oscuro .  
  
Están muy guapas ¡ - dijo Harry  
  
Que insinúas – dijo Emily rodeando el cuello de de Harry con sus manos - que solamente nos vemos guapas hoy ?-  
  
Claro que no ¡ - dijo rápidamente Harry - ustedes siempre están guapas .....-  
  
Bajaron los cuatro a la gran puerta que conducía al gran comedor , Harry y Ron abrazaban a sus parejas por la cintura , cuando la gran puerta se abrió . Estaba igual de adornado que todos los años .  
  
Las dos parejas se sentaron en una mesa circular , al igual que todos . La forma de comer era igual que la del restaurante al que Harry había llevado a Emily , uno simplemente le decía a la carta lo que quería .  
  
Todos ordenaron lo que querían y lo comieron gustosos . Entonces ya que habían finalizado de comer ,Dumbledore se levantó al igual que todos los presentes , ya todos sabían que harían las mesas a un lado para poder tener un lugar donde bailar .  
  
Entonces llegaron las brujas de Macbeth quienes fueron recibidas por unos fuertes aplausos .  
  
Las primeras canciones fueron muy románticas , Harry y Ron ya sabían bailar muy bien al igual que Emily y Hermione . En las primeras canciones se abrazaban y bailaban cariñosamente . Pero luego comenzaron las más movidas . Las 2 parejas bailaban con tanto entusiasmo que hasta personas los rodeaban para poderlos ver bailar espléndidamente .  
  
Los 4 fueron el centro de la fiesta .  
  
El baile termino a las 2 de la mañana . Todos estaban enojados porque querían bailar más , pero no podían hacer nada .  
  
Mientras iban de regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor Harry noto en uno de los pasillos una puerta de la cual salía un pequeña luz amarilla . Harry ya lo había visto antes pero no se acordaba donde .  
  
Emily tengo que hacer una cosa , ahorita voy a la sala común .-  
  
Donde vas Harry ?- Harry sabía que no le podía decir que iba a ver una misteriosa puerta en el pasillo así que dijo – ahh voy buscar una cosa que se me olvidó en el gran comedor , tú sube a Gryffindor que yo te alcanzo .-  
  
Vale , pero no te tardes cariño ¡.  
  
Harry se fue corriendo hacia ese pasillo , ¿que sería ese pequeño luz que Harry encontraba tan familiar ? pero su pregunta fue respondida , cuando el llego a la pequeña puerta y la abrió .  
  
Era un pequeño cuarto , con algo en el centro : un pensadero . Harry una vez se había metido en uno de esos , y era el pensadero de Dumbledore . Harry revisó el artefacto y vio que decía : propiedad de Arabella Figg .  
  
Arabella había estado últimamente en Hogwarts , lo cual extraño mucho a Harry , ¿que hacía ella ahí si era uno de los miembros de la orden del fénix ? Entonces vio adentro del pensadero , y vio una casa que muy adentro de él le parecía familiar , penso , penso y penso pero no lo recordó cuando de repente se había acercado tanto al pensadero que fue absorbido por él .  
  
Entonces lo vio . Vio a Arabella , que en ese entonces debía de ser como 15 años más joven , ya que no tenía tantas canas , ahí se veía como una mujer de 60 años . La señora Figg tocó la puerta de la casa , y Harry se paralizó al ver quien era la que abría : su madre . Lily Potter abrió la puerta con Harry en sus brazos .  
  
Hola Arabella ¡ - dijo Lily .  
  
Hola Lily , puedo pasar ?-  
  
Por supuesto que si , mira el cielo ya va a oscurecer muy pronto –  
  
Harry no sabía si quería pasar o no , pero entonces se decidió y entro antes de que su madre cerrara la puerta .  
  
Y dime , por que ese milagro de que has venido a visitarme ? – pregunto Lily , mientras cargaba al pequeño Harry que debía de tener un 1 año .  
  
No sé como decirte esto Lily , pero es que tengo que saber ...... –  
  
Saber que ......-  
  
Bueno tú sabes que yo soy miembro de la orden del fénix , y tengo que saber por que Voldemort los persigue , he oído de que han hecho a Peter Pettigrew su guardián secreto hace poco .-  
  
Lily vio a Arabella . Y dijo.  
  
Solamente te diré esto por que sé que eres mi amiga .Ven vamos a sentarnos es una larga historia .-  
  
Se sentaron en el comedor . Harry tenía el corazón latiéndole rapidísimo al ver la sala de su antigua casa .  
  
Muy bien ....- Lily dijo , y respiro hondo .- no sé si tu lo sabes pero Voldemort es mi tío .... departe de mi madre . –  
  
Harry casi se cae al oir eso .  
  
¿QUE ¡¡¡¡?¡¡  
  
El nombre de soltera de mi madre fue Lily Ryddle .... Pero cuando se casó se puso el nombre de mi padre . Te voy a contar todo :Mi abuela por parte de mi madre era maga y muy rica , hasta tenia una mansión en Hangleton . Ya que mi madre había nacido Muggle , ella la mando a un internado . Pero ella sabía de que mi madre tenía sangre de maga , pero no para ella , ella sabía que iba a tener una hija de que no iba a ser muggle . Pero aún así mi abuela materna le pensaba dar su tremenda herencia a Tom , el hermano de mi madre : mi tío . Pero cuando su familia se entero de que Tom era en verdad un mago tenebroso ,muy temido desde el 6 año en Hogwarts, cuando ellos se enteraron de que Tom era en verdad Voldemort se enojaron mucho , ellos no eran malos , así que decidieron quitarle toda la herencia y dársela a mi madre . Pero toda era dinero mágico , así que decidieron poner en el testamento a su nieta : yo . Mis abuela era adivina , y muy buena por eso es que sabía que yo iba a nacer . Pero Tom se enojó por eso , y fue a la mansión y mato a toda su familia . Pero a mi madre no le hizo nada , lo encontró como una perdida de tiempo. Y es que ella seguía en el internado . Después de mucho mi madre se casó y me tuvieron a mi y a mi hermana Petunia , quien nació muggle también pero se sintieron muy orgullosos , al saber de que yo era una bruja , especialmente mi madre .  
  
Así que Voldemort quiere encontrarlos para matarlos y así quedar con la herencia Ryddle , ¿verdad? – dijo la señora Figg impresionada .  
  
¿Que? Que Voldemort nos persigue por dinero? No , eso no es . Mira todos saben que la familia Potter es decendiente de Godric Gryffindor , y la profecía de este dice de que el año pasado iba a nacer un descendiente de él , y que este descendiente iba a ser tan poderoso que ningún mago podría enfrentarlo . Así que como Harry nació el año pasado y su padre es un Potter , es muy probable de que Harry sea ese descendiente . Voldemort escuchó esta profecía , y la creyó por que si había un heredero de Slytherin , tenía que haber un heredero de Gryffindor , y el no quiere tener competencia , así que anda en busca de Harry , no de nosotros sino de Harry . Pero tendrá que pasar por nosotros si quiere herir e nuestro hijo .  
  
Harry estaba a punto de llorar .  
  
Y dime , yo nunca supe por que te uniste a la orden del fénix es un trabajo muy peligroso .- dijo Lily  
  
Y esta vez Arabella vio a Lily .  
  
Te lo diré porque tu me dijiste un secreto muy grande tuyo . Yo odio a Voldemort , lo odio con todas mis fuerzas .............pero de una forma muy distinta .- dijo al ver de que Lily iba a hablar .- lo odio de una forma muy , muy distinta .  
  
Pero fueron interrumpidas por el pequeño Harry quien comenzó a llorar .  
  
Ah es cierto cariño , es tu hora de dormir¡ .ven Arabella vamos al cuarto de Harry . –  
  
Cuando iban subiendo se encontraron con James .  
  
¡¡¡ Hola Arabella ¡¡¡ pero que agradable sorpresa – saludo James al ver a la señora Figg .- Cariño no es la hora para que Harry se duerma ?-  
  
Si ya voy amor . –  
  
Bueno estaré aquí abajo .-  
  
Y Arabella y Lily cargando al bebé Harry subieron las escaleras . Harry quería ver más a su padre , pero siguió a su madre .  
  
Ya en el cuarto de Harry ( que estaba muy bonito , ya que estaba adornado completamente de azul ) Lily acostó al bebe en su cuna .  
  
Bueno , ahora si podemos seguir – dijo Lily  
  
Arabella accedio .  
  
Bueno yo conocí a Tom Ryddle , bueno creí que lo conocía , no sabía de que era un mago tenebroso . Terminando la escuela yo era novia de él , y tuvimos un hijo , Tom nunca se quiso casar , a nuestro hijo lo llamamos Bartholomeo . Yo era muy feliz ...-  
  
Harry al igual que Lily tomaron esa noticia como una bomba .  
  
Tuviste un hijo con Voldemort ¡¡??- pregunto Lily sin aliento .  
  
Si , y cuando yo me entere sobre lo de Tom , lo de que era Voldemort y toda su horripilante historia , casi me morí . Y vi a Bartholomeo , y sentí............ senti la magia negativa que había en él , y en ese instante supe que iba a ser igual que su padre . No sabía que sentir en ese momento , si odio y desprecio o amor a mi hijo . No podía matar a mi hijo , no podía , así que lo abandone junto con Voldemort . Sentía esa rabia adentro de mi , esa rabia hacia Tom Ryddle por no haberme dicho nada , ese odio , lo quería matar , pero yo sabía de su poder , y sabía que si me revelaba a él , sola , me mataría sin ninguna complicación , por eso es que me uní a la orden del fénix , por venganza , para poder encontrarlo y matarlo .  
  
Y que pasó con el niño ? – pregunto Lily .  
  
Bartholomeo , ahorita sigue vivo , y tiene hasta una mujer embarazada , una tal Emily Peins .-  
  
Si Harry iba a desmayarse , sería en ese momento , Emily Peins ? , no es ella la mamá de Emily , eso quería decir que Emily no es una Clyddle , eso quería decir que Emily en verdad era un Ryddle , eso quería decir que Emily es la nieta de Voldemort ................  
  
Harry no sabía si desmayarse o echarse a llorar , por que no se lo había sicho ?.  
  
Pero todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando James grito :  
  
Lily , esta aquí , es él ¡¡¡¡¡¡ huye con Harry ¡¡¡¡ -  
  
Voldemort ¡¡¡¡¡ oh dios mío ¡¡¡¡ .- Y la marca tenebrosa pasó elevándose por la ventana del cuarto hacia arriba de la casa .  
  
Lily agarró a el bebé Harry mientras Arabella trataba de abrir la ventana .  
  
No se puede le han echado un hechizo a todas las ventanas de la casa , no se pueden abrir ¡¡¡¡-grito Arabella , estaba muy asustada .  
  
Al oir eso Lily volteó y miro a la puerta de la casa , sus ojos brillaron por un segundo y la puerta se cerro en un instante .  
  
Que haremos ¡¡¡¡ - grito Lily ,sosteniendo a Harry .  
  
Y desde abajo de la casa se escucho una voz fría que decía :  
  
Avada Kedabra –  
  
James¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ - grito Lily - ¡¡¡¡NOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-  
  
Y entonces la puerta se abrió con un hechizo . Lily dejo a Harry encima de la cuna , mientras Arabella se escondía .  
  
Lily se puso adelante de Harry como protegiéndolo , y entonces entro Voldemort .  
  
QUÍTATE DE EN MEDIO MUCHACHA , VENGO POR EL NIÑO ....-  
  
No ¡¡¡¡¡¡ , llévame a mi ,no a él ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ .-  
  
Pero entonces Arabella salió de su escondite con una varita en la mano , apuntando a Voldemort .  
  
Avada Kedav.......- grito la señora Figg, pero no pudo terminar su hechizo , por que Voldemort ya la había aventado y azotado con la pared con un hechizo , dejando así a Arabella desmayada .  
  
BUENO SI NO TE QUITAS , TE MATARE A TI TAMBIÉN .....avada Kedabra .-  
  
Y Lily cayó muerta , Harry ya estaba llorando , no aguantaba ver eso , no aguantaba ver a sus padres siendo asesinados .  
  
Entonces Voldemort se acerco a el bebé Harry que estaba sentado en la cuna , y lo apunto en la cabeza y dijo :  
  
Avada Kedabra – pero esta vez el hechizo se paró en la frente del bebé , y Harry lo vio todo , vio al espíritu de su madre salir de su cuerpo y ponerse alado del bebé mirando a Voldemort .  
  
Entonces la luz verde se regreso hacia Voldemort , haciendo que este gritara de dolor , y que su varita comenzara a echar puros maleficios como loca . Maleficios que chocaban en todos lados , haciendo que las cosas se cayeran y la paredes explotaran y se derrumbaran , la casa se caía . Arabella recuperó la razón y vio lo que pasaba , y se levanto corriendo , y agarro al bebé , el espíritu de Lily la miraba agradecida , cuando entonces el techo se derrumbo , e iba directamente a la señora Figg y al bebé , pero Lily vio el techo y sus ojos brillaron otra vez haciendo que el techo ahora se fuera y cayera sobre Voldemort , era como si Lily pudiera hacer magia con los ojos .  
  
Y la casa cayó , la señora Figg le hizo el hechizo de protección a Harry para que no le pasara nada mientras ellos caían y eran cubiertos por las ruinas de la casa .  
  
Harry estaba ahí viendo la casa , estaba llorando , había visto la cosa más horrible de toda su vida , había viso porque el tenía esa cicatriz en forma de un rayo en la frente , había visto como morían sus padres .  
  
Arabella estaba completamente cubierta por las ruinas , y no se veía nada de ella , entonces vio a Sirius llegar con su moto , y recoger a Harry , luego vio llegar a Hagrid , quien agarro la moto de Sirius y a Harry y se fue volando , mientras Sirius desaparecía . Entonces vio a la señora Figg salir de los escombros sollozando y yéndose del lugar .  
  
Harry ya había visto suficiente , levantó las manos y se elevó .  
  
Salió del pensadero , ya había dejado de llorar , y se fue a la sala común de Gryffindor , quería que Emily le explicara porque nunca le había dicho quien era en realidad , porque nunca le había dicho que su abuelo era Voldemort .  
  
Cuando llegó a la sala vio a Emily sentada en un sofá era la única .  
  
Cuando Emily vio a Harry entrar se levantó y corrió hacia él .  
  
Por que tardaste tanto , que estabas haciendo ?-  
  
Harry la miraba , no le decía nada , no podía ser ¡ ella no podía ser mala .  
  
Que te pasa , cariño ?- dijo Emily al ver a Harry .  
  
Quier.....-Harry agarro aire y cerro los ojos – quiero que me expliques porque no me dijiste que eres la nieta d Voldemort- termino con la voz temblorosa .  
  
Emily lo miró , se iba a desmayar , sin lugar a dudas se iba a desmayar o se iba a morir en ese momento .  
  
Como lo sabes ? – dijo tapándose la boca y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos .  
  
Encontré un pensadero , el pensadero de Arabella Figg , vi cuando mis padres murieron , y vi como Arabella le contaba a mi madre , de que era tu abuela , y que Voldemort tu abuelo – dijo Harry , todavía con la voz temblando – por que no me lo dijiste , Emily ? – dijo en un susurro , casi llorando .  
  
Pensaba que me ibas a odiar ...- dijo Emily y comenzó a sollozar tapándose los ojos y volteándose para no poder ver la cara de Harry .- pensaba que no querrías estar con migo , después de saber eso ..... Y es de que yo te amo ......- Y lloró un poco más fuerte .  
  
Harry no dijo nada .  
  
Lo siento¡¡¡¡¡ - y siguio llorando  
  
Harry iba a decir algo .  
  
No me grites por favor ¡ ya sé lo que me quieres decir ¡ no me acercaré y no te hablaré ......... pero no me grites ................-  
  
Y comenzó a correr hacia el dormitorio . La luz de la chimenea era lo único que iluminaba el lugar . Y mientras Emily corrió enfrente de la chimenea , la mano de Harry agarró la suya , deteniéndola .  
  
Ella se volteó y vio la cara de Harry .  
  
Por favor , no me grites ¡¡¡¡ no me digas que me odias , eso ya lo sé .....-  
  
Yo no te odio .........- dijo Harry , esta vez con voz firme y tierna – yo te amo ........  
  
Emily lo vio a los ojos , los verdes ojos de Harry llenos de lágrimas .  
  
¿Que?  
  
Como piensas que te podría odiar ?-  
  
Pero ... pero ....- dijo Emily llorando , todavía sujetando la mano de Harry .- mi familia , te hizo mucho daño , ¡¡¡¡no merezco estar contigo ¡¡¡¡-  
  
Tu familia me hizo daño , pero tú no ........ tú me amaste ....tú no me heriste .....No importa quien fue tu familia , lo que importa es quien eres tú ....-  
  
Y la beso , la beso en los labios ,ambos llorando , cuando se terminaron de besar , Emily lo miro a los ojos . Y lloró , pero esta vez de felicidad , y lo abrazó , lo abrazó fuertemente . Mientras la chimenea los iluminaba ...........  
  
  
  
NDA :  
  
Wow lo termine hoy ¡ pense que con este me tardaría más ¡¡¡ bueno , espero les haya gustado , dejen reviews ¡ 


	10. La graduacion I

10 . La graduación I  
  
Las semanas siguientes Emily trató a Harry más cariñosamente de lo normal , y eso que era muy cariñosa con él . Pero ella quería compensar a Harry por no haberle dicho nada sobre su familia . Aunque ella sabía muy bien de que Harry ya la había perdonado .  
  
Pero 1 mes después los alumnos ya se comenzaban a preocupar en algo : el ÉXTASIS se acercaba . Todo el mundo sabía que el ÉXTASIS (EXámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas ) era el examen más difícil de Hogwarts .  
  
Así que comenzaron a poner más atención a todas las clases , en especial Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras . Sirius era un gran maestro y su forma de enseñar era casi la misma que la de Lupin : siempre llevaba una nueva criatura con la que tenían que luchar . Pero esa vez no llevo ninguna . Sino que dijo que esa clase iba a ser únicamente sobre la magia negra o tenebrosa o (llamada así por algunos magos) la magia oscura .  
  
  
  
La magia oscura es desgraciadamente la magia más poderosa que existe – dijo Sirius mientras toda la clase le tomaba mucha atención . – Si dos magos tienen la misma cantidad de fuerza mágica , significa que los dos son igual de fuertes ( mágicamente ) . Pero si uno de esos dos magos tiene la misma cantidad , pero utiliza magia negra , significa que siempre le ganara al otro . El otro mago no tendrá posibilidad de ganar . Es por eso que los magos tenebrosos son tan temidos .Pero para que alguien pueda utilizar la magia negra , se tiene que hacer un hechizo a si mismo , un hechizo muy difícil de hacer .Ese hechizo te da el poder oscuro , pero te cambiara en una gran parte tu personalidad , la mayoría de la parte positiva será cambiada en negativa . Así que si eras una persona amable , te convertirías en una persona gruñona y odiosa , y nunca podrías recuperar tu antigua personalidad otra vez , y les enseñare algunas cosas de algunos de los hechizos de la magia negra , no podré enseñarles el hechizo en si , puesto que yo no utilizo esta magia . Bien alguien que sepa un hechizo de la magia negra ? –  
  
Hermione levantó la mano .  
  
Transferus miram –dijo esta .  
  
Harry sintió algo , él ya conocía ese hechizo , pero donde ? . Vio a Emily y notó que ella tenía la misma expresión que él .  
  
A ti también te suena ese hechizo familiar ? , Emily ? – preguntó Harry  
  
Emily lo miro y asintió.  
  
Bien hecho Hermione ¡ - dijo Sirius . – Transferus miram es uno de los pocos hechizo que se podrían denominar 'nobles' de la magia negra . Y consiste en que si alguien esta al borde de la muerte , o perdiendo energía rápidamente , en estado de coma . Puede recuperarse si la persona que esta haciendo el hechizo lo toca , entonces la persona que toca le estará dando parte de su vida a la otra . La persona que efectúa este hechizo pierde un año de su vida . También los hechizos imperdonables son de la magia oscura . Y hay muchos muchos más , pero esto es todo por hoy ... , ya se pueden ir .-  
  
Harry , Ron , Hermione y Emily agarraron sus cosas y salieron .  
  
Esa tarde se fueron a estudiar a la sala común , el ÉXTASIS estaba muy cerca .  
  
Todos se sentaron a estudiar , menos Hermione , quien se fue a su cuarto a buscar una cosa y regresó con un frasco –  
  
Que no vas a estudiar Hermione , o vas a comer puros dulces verdes .  
  
Entonces Harry lo recordó todo .  
  
¡¡¡¡ LOS DULCES SABELOTODO ¡¡¡¡ - gritó él .  
  
Por que piensan que dije que esos dulces nos ayudarían de mucho ? – sonrió Hermione .  
  
Dulces sabelotodo ? que es eso ? – preguntó Emily .  
  
Harry le explicó que ese era el regalo que Hermione le había hecho de cumpleaños a Harry y a Ron , y le explico todo lo que hacía .  
  
Wow ¡¡¡ 10 minutos ,20 dulces , será muy fácil ¡¡¡¡ lástima que no tengo ninguno – dijo Emily desilusionada .  
  
Yo te puedo dar algunos míos ¡¡ - dijo Harry .  
  
Y Emily se alegró mucho . Harry y Ron fueron al cuarto de los niños y buscaron los dulces , y regresaron con un frasco igual al de Hermione .  
  
Entre todos , juntaron todos los hechizos e invocaciones en una lista , eran como como 100, pero era muy fácil leer eso en 10 minutos , pero también tenían teorías , historia , contrahechizos . Tanto que tardarían tres horas en leerlo todo , y eso que lo tenían que leer perfectamente , sin ningún error .  
  
Ya que apuntaron todo , tardaron 2 días en hacer esto . Se sentaron todos , y agarraron el primer dulce . No sabía prácticamente a nada , y no se sentía ninguna reacción . Leyeron primero los hechizos , los cuales eran los más difíciles , ya que si no leías bien el nombre , no te lo aprenderías . Con el primer dulce llegaron hasta los 50 hechizos , y se sorprendieron al ver el efecto , podían hacer los hechizos , como si ya lo habían sabido por siempre . Harry y Emily leían más rápido , ya que Harry partía los dulces , para que alcanzara para los dos , pero eso hacia que el tiempo se reduciera de 10 minutos a 5 cada uno . Pero al final lo lograron , se acabaron todos los dulces , y se sabían perfectamente todo .  
  
Y llegó el examen , era increíblemente largo y Harry se dio cuenta que muy difícil , pero para él no , se lo sabía de memoria . Saliendo del examen todos se quejaban de lo extremadamente difícil que fue , y todos salían enojados , como si supieran que habían reprobado , todos menos Harry , Emily , Ron y Hermione , quienes ( a pesar de que el examen había durado todo el día ) salieron sonriendo , sabían que les había salido perfectamente .  
  
Los resultados llegaron pronto , a muchos le fue mal y se quedaron con la boca abierta al oír que las 2 parejítas habían sido los mejores .  
  
El tiempo paso muy rápido . La relación de Emily y Harry iba de bien en mejor , habían llegado hasta el punto de que se pasaban notas en todas las clases que decían 'te amo' .  
  
Igual pasaba con Ron y Hermione .  
  
Eran las 2 parejas más conocidas en toda la escuela . Algunas alumnas veían a Emily y Hermione como evaluándolas ,para ver si se merecían a Harry y Ron . Y lo mismo hacían los niños .  
  
El año fue pasando rápidamente . Los 4 habían sacado las mejores calificaciones en todo . Y el día de la graduación llego .  
  
Emily y Hermione se volvieron histéricas , estaban todos los días en Hogsmeade , en las tiendas de ropa . Mientras Harry y Ron tenían que buscar unos trajes que eran especialmente para esa ocasión . Los trajes eran como smokings pero con capa , y con un diseño un poco distinto . Esos trajes eran mejores que los trajes de gala .  
  
En la mañana del día de graduación todos estaban emocionados . Y el día paso rapidísimo . Y en la noche todos los del 7 curso , se estaban vistiendo . Harry y Ron se veían muy guapos con sus trajes , pero al ver a Hermione y Emily se quedaron igual que la vez del baile de Navidad .  
  
Emily tenía ( igual que en el antiguo baile ) un vestido rojo , pero esta vez era muy largo y muy bonito, y estaba otra vez perfectamente maquillada , y como siempre con el pelo suelto .  
  
Hermione , llevaba esta vez un vestido rojo ( un poco parecido al de Emily , pero aún así era en algo diferente ) este vestido , era un poco más largo y con otro diseño , y como siempre , tenía el pelo liso , y recogido por un moño .  
  
Harry y Ron las miraban . Eran las mujeres de 17 años más hermosas que habían visto en su vida .  
  
La graduación fue algo igual que el baile de Navidad , la misma forma de comer , y el mismo baile , pero esta vez invitaron a otro grupo , uno que al parecer solamente tocaba canciones románticas . Y el gran Comedor estaba arreglado más lujosamente . Y solamente estaban los del 7 curso , todos reían , bebían , se divertían .....  
  
En las canciones románticas Harry y Emily y Ron y Hermione se lucieron , al final de cada canción terminaban besando a su novia , quien siempre tenía los brazos abrazándolo , o rodeándole el cuello . Fue la noche más romántica que Harry había vivido .  
  
Termino como a las 2 de la mañana . Y todos se iban a sus respectivas casas .  
  
Al final , cuando iban en medio del pasillo . Hermione gritó :  
  
Mis aretes ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ se me olvidaron en la mesa del gran comedor ¡¡¡¡  
  
Tranquilízate , yo iré contigo .- dijo Emily  
  
Bien las esperamos en la sala común ¡¡ - dijo Ron  
  
Hermione y Emily regresaron al gran comedor y encontraron los aretes , eran las únicas , casi todo el lugar estaba a oscuras , solamente iluminado por algunas cuantas velas ,que flotaban en el techo .  
  
Entonces se oyó una carcajada fría y espantosa que retumbo por todo el comedor , y las puertas se cerraron de golpe . Emily y Hermione voltearon aterradas .  
  
Quien se río así ? – pregunto Hermione con la voz temblando .  
  
N... no lo sé ..- dijo Emily estaba igual de aterrada como Hermione .  
  
Entonces vieron algo que les paralizo el corazón .  
  
Una niebla se formó enfrente de la puerta al gran Comedor , la niebla se juntó y formo a una serpiente . Una serpiente que fácil era lo doble que el basilisco , pero con está uno no se moría al verla a los ojos ..... ella te comía.  
  
Emily y Hermione no tuvieron tiempo para gritar , su primera reacción fue correr hacia la puerta de una esquina del comedor, pero la serpiente era mucho más rápida que ellas y llegó a la puerta primero . Hermione sacó la varita y apunto a la serpiente .  
  
Petrificus Totallus ¡¡- gritó , y la serpiente quedo paralizada .  
  
Ahora huyamos , rápido¡¡ recuperará el sentido en poco tiempo ¡¡¡  
  
Y corrieron hacia la puerta principal del gran comedor . Emily lo abrio con : Alohomora , y se fueron corriendo a el primer lugar que se les ocurrió : la sala común de Gryffindor . Donde en ese momento estarían Harry y Ron esperando . Iban por un pasillo que tenía unas ventanas enormes , cuando de repente la serpiente apareció al final del pasillo . Emily y Hermione se pararon al mismo tiempo . La serpiente estaba algo lejos que ellas , pero no podían huir , la serpiente los atraparía fácilmente . Cuando Emily tuvo una idea , con un hechizo rompió la ventana . Tenían que hacerlo rápido , la serpiente iba a toda velocidad hacia ellas . Emily y Hermione salieron por la ventana , no sabían si habían hecho lo correcto , tenían que estar pegadas a la pared del castillo , por que si daban un paso adelante caerían unos 50 pisos abajo . Emily y Hermione estaban aterradas , cuando vieron a la serpiente asomarse lentamente por la ventana rota , viéndolas a ellas , la serpiente le gustaba verlas sufrir , le gustaba hacerlas saber que iban a morir . Entonces la serpiente salió por la ventana , y podía recorrer los muros que estaban completamente verticales , con gran facilidad , Emily y Hermione se movían más rápido ,se tenían que meter rápido al castillo o la serpiente las aventaría . Cuando encontraron otra ventana , la rompieron y se metieron rápidamente , y comenzaron a correr , esta vez no sabían hacia donde , estaban perdidas , cuando encontraron un cuarto , sin pensarlo dos veces , se metieron y cerraron la puerta con un hechizo . Nada la podría abrir ahora . Cuando entonces algo enorme choco con la puerta , como tratando de derribarla . Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos , y murmuró :  
  
Vamos a morir . –  
  
Y la puerta cayo , la gran serpiente se metió lentamente , mirando a las dos horrorizadas mujeres . Las estaba acechando .  
  
La serpiente abrió la boca estaba lista para comérselas .  
  
Entonces se hecho , se hecho hacia ellas con la boca abierta , lista para morderlas ...................  
  
Antes de tocarlas , se paró , y dio un chillido muy fuerte , chillaba y chillaba , aturdía a las dos muchachas . Era como si la serpiente se retorciese de dolor , y cayó muerta . Emily y Hermione la miraron sorprendida , que paso ?  
  
Y su pregunta fue respondida . Aragog salió de detrás de la serpiente con la boca llena de sangre .  
  
Corrannn ........... Buscen a Harry Potterrr esta en peligro ....- dijo la araña gigante .  
  
Eres tú Aragog ?– pregunto Hermione todavía temblando de terror.  
  
Pero Emily no esperó respuesta .  
  
Harry en peligró , que pasa?? De donde salió esa serpiente , que esta sucediendo aquí ¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Muchas cosas ..... Quien ustedes saben está en el castillo , quiere matarrrrrrrrr..............  
  
Volde .........- dijo Emily , pálida .  
  
Corran¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ve a ayudar a tu novio , antes de que sea demasiado tarde , y Quien tú sabes lo encuentre ¡¡¡ -  
  
Dicha estas palabras Emily y Hermione echaron a correr , ya se habían ubicado , la sala común estaba muy lejos , pero siguieron corriendo . Cuando de repente Hermione se paró . Emily volteó a ella .  
  
Que pasa , Hermione ? apúrate ¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Pero Hermione se comenzó a reír en carcajadas , no era su risa , era una risa parecida a la que se oyó antes de que saliera la serpiente . Emily vio a Hermione espantada .  
  
Que te pasa ¡¡¡¡? – Gritó Emily .  
  
Entonces vio los ojos de Hermione , ya no eran de un café oscuro , eran amarillos ....... como los de Voldemort .  
  
Hermione alzó ambas manos , todavía riéndose malévolamente . Y Emily fue lanzada por una magia que venía de Hermione ,magia negra . Fue alzada como 3 metros arriba y luego arrojada 10 metros enfrente , y cayo encima de una mesa , Emily estaba muy adolorida pero no gritaba , veía a Hermionoe , que se acercaba caminando lentamente , todavía riéndose horriblemente , todavía con los ojos amarillos .  
  
Esa no podía ser Hermione .  
  
  
  
Bueno por fin termine este capítulo , no se preocupen ¡¡¡¡¡¡ ( * Tom se asusta al ver al millon de fans de Hermione que se acercan a él , con cuchillos en las manos , y miradas asesinas *) Hermione NO es mala . Seguramente hoy o mañana tendré el siguiente capítulo , y ahí se aclararán todas las dudas . ( * Tom huye , antes de que los fans de Hermione se enteren de lo que pasara después ....*)  
  
Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ este es el primer fic que he escrito , y me han dado esperanzas de seguir escribiendo ^^ 


	11. La graduacion II

11. La graduación II  
  
Emily no se lo podía creer , como podía Hermione utilizar magia negra ? por que le impedía ir a decirle a Harry todo lo que pasaba ? por que la atacaba ?.  
  
Emily seguía tirada encima de la mesa adolorida , mientras Hermione seguía caminando hacia ella , con esa horrible carcajada . Entonces se detuvo . Emily vio sus ojos amarillos , esos ojos le parecía increíblemente familiares , pero no pudo contemplarlos por mucho tiempo . Por que Hermione volvió a alzar sus brazos , pero esta vez los cuchillos que estaban encima de las mesas , se levantaron , y sus filos comenzaron a apuntar hacia Emily . Ella seguí aterrada , ¿que podía hacer? , se dio cuenta que estaba en un comedor muy distinto , era un comedor que nunca había visto , pero pensó que debía de ser uno de los tantos cuartos secretos que habían en Hogwarts . Cuando los cuchillos , salieron disparados hacia ella . Emily comenzó a rodar lo más rápido que podía , mientras los cuchillos caían rápidamente en el ultimo lugar donde había estado . Ya estaba llegando al final de la mesa , cuando los cuchillos cesaron de tratar de agarrarla . Emily volteó la cabeza , incrédula , ¿había recuperado Hermione la razón ? , pero su pregunta fue respondida . Cuando la mesa en la que estaba acostada se alzó , tirando a Emily . Quien volteó y vio que Hermione , le aventaba la mesa . Ella pudo esquivarla por poco , pero la rozó haciendo que se formara un largo rasguño en su brazo .  
  
Emily no sabía que hacer , la mesa reventó en mil pedazos detrás de ella , debido a la fuerza con la que Hermione la aventó .  
  
Emily estaba hasta el otro extremo del salón , Hermione estaba algo lejos de ella , pero aún se notaban sus ojos amarillos , esos ojos que para Emily eran muy familiares . Entonces se dio cuenta . No se lo podía creer pero todo tenía sentido ahora .  
  
Voldemort ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ - gritó ella .  
  
  
  
Ja ¡¡¡ , yo no soy Voldemort ..... Soy Hermione , su más fiel y reciente mortífaga .........- dijo Hermione con la voz fría .  
  
  
  
Esa es la peor mentira que he podido oír en mi vida . Hermione tiene un novio , y muchos amigos . Y para ser un mortífago tiene que utilizar magia negra ¡¡¡¡¡ Y para utilizar magia negra tiene que ser una persona despreciable y odiable , cosa que ella no es ¡¡¡¡¡ No me engañas Voldemort ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ - Gritó Emily .  
  
  
  
Con que no utilizo magia negra ehhh , entonces que es esto- , y alzó su brazo derecho hacia Emily , apuntando a su garganta , cuando entonces , Hermione se levantó volando , disparada hacia Emily , de la misma forma en la que Quirrel había atacado a Harry en el primer curso , para poder quitarle la piedra filosofal . Cuando llegó a Emily , su mano apretó la garganta de Emily y cayeron al suelo . Esa forma de volar era magia negra – a ver , explícame como pude hacer esto , sin magia negra ..... –  
  
Voldemort fue el que lo hizo , no Hermione ¡¡¡¡¡ - dijó Emily casi sin respiración ya que Hermione la estaba ahorcando .- Estas adentro de Hermione , Hermione esta poseída ¡¡¡¡¡ -  
  
Bien , bien te felicito muchacha – dijo Hermione . – me has descubierto muy fácilmente – Ella decía esas palabras fríamente , ya no se notaba la amabilidad con la que Hermione hablaba , sino que se oía la voz de Hermione , con el acento de Voldemort – pero claro , no me debo de asombrar tanto , ya que tú eres inteligente , gracias a tu abuelo .-  
  
YO NO TENGO ABUELO ¡¡¡¡ -  
  
Primer signo de brutalidad que veo en ti muchacha ¡¡¡¡ YO soy tu abuelo . – Hermione la miro – Ahhhhh , ya veo no lo quieres aceptar eehhhhh?? , prefieres estar con el estúpido de Potter ese , verdad ? no quieres aceptar quien es tu familia en realidad ............ MMMmmmmmm ...... eso demuestra segundo signo de brutalidad ¡¡¡¡¡ .-Hermione ( o mejor dicho Voldemort EN Hermione ) miro otra vez a Emily con un segunda sonrisa .- Con que estas en Gryffindor , ehhhh ? que deshonra , todos los Ryddle hemos estado en Slytherin , pero TÚ eres la rara , aunque no lo puedo entender bien ..... Tú no puedes estar en Gryffindor , ya que tú como eres una descendiente mía , tienes magia negra en las venas ..... Si y tú lo sabes verdad ..... puedes hacer la magia oscura sin necesidad de hacerte ese hechizo de cambio de personalidad ........ Tú y tu hermana YA son magas tenebrosas .....-  
  
Eso nunca ¡¡¡¡¡¡ - Grito Emily – Primero me mato antes de ser una maga tenebrosa , es cierto ...puedo utilizar la magia oscura , pero nunca la utilizare para el mal ¡¡¡¡ ....-  
  
ESO DEMUESTRA TERCER SIGNO DE BRUTALIDAD , FELICITACIONES ¡¡¡¡ HAS LOGRADO SER LA DESONRA DE LA FAMILIA ¡¡¡¡¡ -  
  
Me siento honrada .......- dijo Emily .  
  
Hermione dejo su horrible sonrisa , a una mirada asesina .  
  
Eso no es motivo para sentirse , honrada .....................no , no , no . Es por eso que he decidido matarte ¡¡¡¡ -  
  
Al oir eso Emily salió corriendo por la puerta que estaba detrás de ella . Corrió lo más rápido que pudo . Pero entonces oyó esa horrible carcajada acercándose cada vez más , y volteó Hermione estaba volando justo debajo del techo , a una gran altura .  
  
Esta vez Emily no se asusto , sino que sonrió .  
  
Eres Voldemort , pero no puedes tener mucho más poder que el de Hermione .-  
  
Y alzo su varita y apuntó a Hermione que se echaba en picado hacia ella .  
  
Pero Emily fue más rápida .  
  
Desmaius ¡¡¡¡¡¡ - grito Emily , y una luz roja salio de su varita , hacia Hermione , y le pegó en la cara . Y callo desmayada . – Traga eso .... Voldemort –  
  
Pero entonces del cuerpo desmayado de Hermione salió un tipo de espíritu .  
  
Hasssssss logrado salvarrrrrte ahorrrita , Emilyyy .......... – y Voldemort se rió a carcajada , y salió volando del pasillo .  
  
Emily estaba aliviada , había podido escapar , entonces se recordó de Hermione , y fue a ayudarle , pero antes de tocarla se detuvo , había recordado otra cosa ....  
  
HARRY ¡¡¡¡¡¡ - grito , y comenzó a correr hacia la sala común de Gryffindor , tenía que llegar primero que Voldemort , no podía dejar que Voldemort matara a Harry , la persona a la que ella más quería ..... Entonces pensó .  
  
'No dejare que Voldemort mate a Harry , primero que me mate a mi ........'  
  
  
  
NDA :  
  
Lo termine hoy ¡¡¡ si¡¡¡¡ Gracias por leer mi fic . Y por favor dejen Reviews me animan mucho ¡¡¡ 


	12. la traicion

12 .- La traición  
  
Harry estaba en su cuarto , ¿donde podría estar ? , estaba buscando el regalo que le había hecho a Emily por su graduación pero no lo encontraba . Ron estaba abajo en la sala común esperando a Hermione y Emily .  
  
Harry ya se estaba comenzando a preocupar por ellas dos , ¿donde podrían estar ? por que tardarían tanto ? Pero él sabía que ellas dos se podían cuidar por si solas , y que nada malo podría pasar en Hogwarts ya que Dumbledore estaba ahí . Lo que más preocupaba a Harry era el regalo , ¿donde fue que lo puse ? se preguntó .  
  
Entonces oyó un ruido raro que provenía de la sala , era como si alguien acabase de echar un hechizo , pero entonces pensó de que eso no podía ser posible , ya que si alguien hubiera echado algún hechizo , en ese momento podría escuchar que reacción tendría , pero al contrario , no escucho absolutamente nada .  
  
¿Que bien ahora tengo alucinaciones ? .  
  
-Ahhh¡¡¡¡ ya me acordé donde lo puse ¡ - y se fue a la cama , hizo un conjuro y un cajon secreto se formo en la cama , ¿Aquí estás ¡¡?-  
  
- Que haces cariño ? – Emily acababa de entrar en la habitación con una sonrisa . Harry volteó y escondió el regalo que había acabado de sacar .  
  
- Nada , mi amor – Harry la contemplo , era muy hermosa , con su pelo largo y lacio , y su hermoso vestido rojo . –  
  
- Tenemos que hablar acerca de algo – Dijo Emily .  
  
- Si , claro , que? – preguntó Harry .  
  
- Mira te tengo que contar esto mientras estes sentado .-  
  
Enseguida Harry se sentó en la orilla de su cama .Mientras Emily cerraba la puerta de la habitación con un hechizo .  
  
-Porque no quieres que nadie se meta en el cuarto , querida –  
  
- Es que lo que te tengo que decir es algo muy importante .- Dicho esto Emily se acercó más a Harry , y se paró como a medio metro de él . – Muy importante ........- Y sacó su varita y apuntó a Harry , e hizo un hechizo con el que lo ató completamente con una cuerda irrompible , había hecho el hechizo que Dumbledore había hecho para amarrar a Barty Crouch , después de saber sus intenciones .  
  
- Que te pasa mi amor ...... ay ¡ duele sabes ¡ desátame ¡  
  
- Y que si no lo hago ? –  
  
- Como que 'y si no lo haces' duele ¡ -  
  
- Esa es mi intención ...... que te duela . –  
  
- Pero que te pasa Emily , es esto una broma? Por que te tengo que decir que no lo encuentro lo gracioso . –  
  
- O no ....esto no es una broma ........- Y levantó su varita hacia Harry otra vez . Y dijo – Crucio ¡¡¡¡-  
  
Harry sintió esa horrible sensación otra vez , de un millon de cuchillos clavandose en él al mismo tiempo , por todos lados de su cuerpo . Entonces Emily cesó . A Harry le dolía terriblemente su cicatriz . Y volteó a mirar a Emily .  
  
-Por que ? – dijo con la voz temblorosa – por que me hiciste eso . –  
  
- Es que no lo entiendes , YO soy una maga tenebrosa y he estado ayudando a mi abuelito a entrar en el castillo , si , es cierto , Voldemort está en Hogwarts ... Que tonto fuiste al creer en mi ... –  
  
- Pero tú dijiste que me amabas , tú dijiste que tú no tenías nada que ver con él . –  
  
- En verdad me creíste ? Pues eres muy estúpido entonces . –  
  
Harry no se lo podía creer . Emily lo había mentido , traicionado? No , eso no podía ser , Emily lo amaba , pero que pasaba .  
  
- No te lo puedes creer verdad ? pues lo siento pero es la verdad , y ahorita mi abuelito se está encargando de unos estorbos , y luego vendrá ... – y se rió horriblemente . Harry nunca había oido a Emily reirse así .  
  
Harry estaba consternado , como podía ser ?  
  
En lo pasillos de Hogwarts , una muchacha muy hermosa , con un vestido rojo corría desesperadamente hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
´no puedo llegar tarde , no puedo , no voy a perderlo '  
  
Emily estaba asustada .  
  
' Habrá llegado Voldemort ya ? No ¡¡ tengo que hacer algo rápido ....'  
  
Emily corría lo más rápido que podía , la sala común se acercaba . Corrió otros 5 minutos hasta llegar al cuadro de la señora gorda , bueno o lo que era el retrato de la señora gorda . Ahorita se encontraba completamente solo , la señora gorda había desaparecido , y el cuadro estaba en malas condiciones , como si alguien lo hubiera forzado a abrirse . Emily no se preguntó nada , ya sabia lo que pasaba .  
  
-No ¡¡¡¡¡ Ya llegó ¡ Ya llegó ¡¡ Tengo que entrar rápido . Trató de abrirla con sus manos . Hizo el hechizo alohomora , gritó la contraseña desesperadamente pero nada sucedió .  
  
No sabía que hacer , si llorar o gritar . Pero entonces se le ocurrió algo . Nunca lo había hecho pero era la única forma . Y lo podía hacer ya que estaba en sus venas . Utilizaría la magia negra . Esta era muy buena para abrir puertas cerradas con hechizos muy fuertes .  
  
Lo decidió no lo pensó dos veces , iba a utilizar la magia negra por primera vez en su vida . Y no lo iba a utilizar para el mal , sino para salvar a la persona a la que ella más amaba.  
  
Se concentró , vio a la puerta , la mayoría de la magia negra se hacía sin varita . Entonces energía negativa y positiva se la comenzó a rodear haciendo que sus pelos flotasen . Vio la puerta y dijo algo en una lengua extraña . Y el cuadro no se abrió sino que estalló en mil pedazos .  
  
Emily un poco orgullosa de si misma se metió a la sala , y ahogó un grito al ver el desastre . Todo estaba destrozado . Pedazo de los muebles estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar . Y habían algunas perosnas desmayadas en el suelo . Entre los cuales estaban Ron . Emily empezó a llorar , Harry no estaba , seguramente Voldemort se lo había llevado .  
  
Pero entonces oyo ruidos en la habitación de los niños . Emily subió corriendo . Y vió que la puerta estaba cerrada de la misma forma en la que estaba cerrado el cuadro . Se concentró y volvio a utilizar la magia oscura , y la puerta estallo igual que lo había hecho el retrato . Cuando Emily entró ,se quedo sorprendida al ver quien estaba ahí : su hermana Kate .  
  
- TÚ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, TRAIDORA ¡¡¡¡¡ - gritó Emily al ver a su hermana Kate , vestida y peinada exactamente como ella . Pero entonces notó a Harry , amarradó , y vio que debía de dolerle , y corrió hacia él .  
  
- Emily ? Kate ? quien eres tú ?? –  
  
- Soy Emily mi amor , ella es Kate .- Dijo Emoly acercándose más a Harry .  
  
- No te muevas ni un milimetro más , te lo advierto , no tengo miedo de matarte , a pesar de que eres mi hermana – dijo Kate apuntando a Kate con su varita .  
  
- Como no lo pude haber adivinado antes ¡¡¡ tú ¡¡¡¡¡ tú si eres malvada , tú si eres una maga tenebrosa ¡¡¡¡ - Le gritó Emily .  
  
- Si , y que ? , me siento orgullosa . Tan siquiera ayudé a mi familia , no como tú que eres la deshonra . Oye , y como pudiste escapar de muestro abuelito , ehh ?-  
  
ASÍ ¡¡¡ - Gritó Emily , al momento que alzó su varita hacia su hermana , y dijo un conjuro de la magia negra , con la cual Kate salió volando chocando con la pared .  
  
- Nunca fuiste buena peleando , y hoy yo te venceré ¡ - Gritó Emily al momento de apuntar su varita hacia el corazón de Kate .  
  
Harry estaba muy feliz , a pesar que le habían hecho el maleficio Cruciatus y que Voldmemort se encontraba en Hogwarts , estaba muy feliz . Por un momento el había pensado de que era Emily la que lo había traicionado . Pero en verdad era Kate . Y ahora veía orgulloso , como su novia lo protegía ..  
  
- No te atreves .... – Dijo Kate , mirando a los ojos de Emily . – No te atreves a hacerme daño ...-  
  
- Claro que me atrevo y es exactamente lo que te voy a hacer ... Como pudiste .... ME DAS ASCO ¡¡ .... como pudiste unirte con Voldemort .... como te atreviste a lastimar a Harry ¡¡ ..........- Y justo cuando le iba a hechar el último hechizo para eliminarrla . Algo entró de golpe en el cuarto : Nagini la serpiente de Voldemort .  
  
Nagini era aún más pequeña que un basilisco pero aún así tenía un gran tamaño . Harry se asusto al verla . Nagini iba arrastrándose rápidamente hacia Emily .  
  
- Emily ¡¡¡¡¡ detrás de ti ¡¡¡ - grito Harry .  
  
Emily volteó pero ya era demasiado tarde . La serpiente la había tirado , y estaba lista para morderla en el cuello . Antes de que la serpiente rozara el cuello de Emily , se detuvo , estaba petrificada .  
  
Harry tenía los ojos iluminados , tal como lo había hecho su madre en el pensadero .  
  
La serpiente fue levantada y arrojada por la ventana la cual rompió en mil pedazos . Y la serpiente cayó . Como unos 70 pisos abajo .  
  
Pero en toda esta confusión , Kate se había levantado y agarrado su varita .  
  
- Petrificus Totallus ¡- le gritó a Emily , quien en seguida se paralizó.- Muy bien ahora todo vuelve a la normalidad ,gracias a Dios que esa serpiente vino , verdad? Aunque no le va a gusta mucho a Voldemort el hecho de que tú la mataste , eh Harry ? ... Muy bien , basta de estupideces , he hecho una decisión . Harry no te vas a quedar aquí atado , y esperas a que mi abuelo venga a saludarte . Y Emily , tú te vienes con migo . Creo que nuestro abuelo va a querer estar a solas con Harry , verdad ? , creo que primero te va a querer ver a ti , creo que te va a castigar...... te has portado muy bien .  
  
Y ante el terror de Harry . Kate hizo un hechizo a Emily haciendo que esta flotara y siguiera a Kate hacia donde esta iba .  
  
- EMILY ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ - gritó Harry , mientras trataba en vano liberarse .  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
NDA :  
  
Hola ¡ Gracias por leer mi fic , espero que les haya gustado , muchas gracias a todos que han dejado r/r ¡¡  
  
Muy pronto tendré el próximo capítulo ¡¡ 


	13. Arabella y Voldemort

13 . Arabella y Voldemort  
  
Hermione estaba despertando lentamente . Abrió los ojos . Le dolía todo el cuerpo , como que si hubiera caído del techo . Se levantó lentamente , tenía una migraña terrible . No se acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado en ese día . Ya parada vio a su alrededor , todo estaba en silencio y las únicas luces que iluminaban el lugar eran el de las velas de los candelabros que estaban pegados en la pared . ¿Que hacía tirada en el suelo en la noche sola? ¿Por que no se encontraba en su dormitorio ? ¿donde estaban todos los demás ?¿donde estaba Ron ?  
  
Camino lentamente , no sabía hacia donde iba , solamente caminaba . Entonces se dio cuenta que tenía un vestido muy bonito . Entonces se acordó de algo . Ese día había sido la graduación .  
  
Más preguntas se apoderaron de la mente de Hermione .  
  
Caminó más y dobló en una esquina . Entonces llego a un comedor . Y vio el lugar hecho un desastre . Cuchillos tirados en el suelo . Y pedazos de una mesa enorme esparcidos por todo el lugar . Hermione vio el lugar un momento . Y entonces se acordó de más . La memoria le iba regresando lentamente . Se acordó de una serpiente enorme . Que las perseguía a ella y a Emily , pero ¿donde estaba Emily ? Se acordó que lograron escapar de la serpiente ,gracias a Aragog y ..... al pensar en lo siguiente la cara de Hermione se puso pálida . Voldemort estaba en el castillo .  
  
Tenía la cara con una mueca de horror . Vio la imagen de ella y Emily corriendo hacia la sala común para avisarle a Harry . Entonces su cara de horror se cambió a una de asco al recordar por completo lo que había ocurrido .  
  
Mientras corría con Emily sintió a algo meterse en ella . Algo que la controlaba completamente . Algo que hacia que se moviera contra su voluntad : Voldemort .  
  
Hermione parecía que iba a vomitar al pensar en eso . ¿¿Voldemort adentro de ella ?? Se dio cuenta que ya no sabía lo que hacía después de haber sido poseída .  
  
Hermione dio media vuelta . Ya se estaba ubicando donde estaba . Ya tan siquiera sabía con seguridad que la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba en la dirección que ella estaba tomando .  
  
Quería correr , pero el cuerpo le dolía . Así que caminó lo más rápido que podía . Tenía que avisarle a Harry . Aunque esperaba que Emily ya se lo había dicho . Pero en ese momento no sabía absolutamente nada . No sabía donde se encontraba Emily . Tal vez en ese momento ya estaba en las garras de Voldemort .  
  
Hermione siguió caminando . Era la primera vez que ese enorme castillo la asustaba . Ya que sabía que Voldemort estaba ahí , en algún lugar . El silencio era escalofriante . No oía más que sus pasos que con el eco retumbaban en todo el lugar .  
  
Lentamente iba desapareciendo el dolor , y mientras esto pasaba ella comenzaba a caminar más rápido . Todavía le faltaba mucho para llegar a la sala común .  
  
***********************  
  
Arabella Figg estaba en su habitación en Hogwarts , había llegado hacía unas semanas .La orden del fénix ya se estaba comenzando a alarmar por el hecho de que no habían oído nada de Voldemort en mucho tiempo . Así que llegaron a la conclusión de que estaba tramando algo . Y que lo más seguro era que sus planes se centraban en Hogwarts .  
  
Así que decidieron de que tenían que ir a ese castillo , para ver que todo estaba en orden . Era por eso que Sirius había sido nombrado maestro ese año . Para poder vigilar más de cerca . Luego llegó Arabella .  
  
Ella estaba escribiendo en su diario . Estaba escribiendo todos sus sentimientos que había sentido en ese día . En especial al ver a Harry graduarse . Le daba mucha nostalgia el ver a Harry , le hacía recordar a Lily y a James . Le hacía recordar esa noche....  
  
El silencio se apoderaba de la habitación , igual que a todo el castillo . Todo lo que se oía era la pluma de Arabella chocar con la hoja en la que estaba escribiendo . Arabella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos . Pero paró . Podía jurar que había oído a algo .  
  
Fue volteando la cabeza lentamente hacia atrás para ver que había sido ese ruido , la siguió volteando hasta que vio todo : no había nadie . Solamente su cama cuyas cortinas estaban cerradas Y la ventana .  
  
Era una habitación muy acogedora . Estaba la cama . Un gran armario lleno de libros que se llevaba toda una pared de largo .Un escritorio ( donde en ese momento se encontraba Arabella ) y una larga ventana que le daba vista al bosque prohibido . Habían 2 puertas , que la llevaban a 2 pasillos diferentes . Una que se encontraba a la derecha la dirigía a un pasillo en camino al gran comedor . Otra que estaba en la izquierda la llevaba a un pasillo en camino a la entrada de Hogwarts .  
  
Arabella volvió a ver en su diario . Solamente lo había imaginado .  
  
Siguió escribiendo , pero esta vez más rápido , estaba nerviosa , no sabía porque pero estaba nerviosa . Entonces escucho a algo rozar con las cortinas de su cama . Esta vez volteó rápidamente para ver quien estaba ahí . Pero solamente vio a la cortina de la cama tambalearse débilmente . Se paró de su escritorio y fue caminando lentamente hacia la cama . Sin duda lo que estaba en el cuarto tenía que estar sobre la cama .Llegó . Y con las manos temblorosas comenzó a abrir las cortinas para que dejaran ver la cama . Al momento de tocar las cortinas no espero más , las jaló rápidamente . Y vio a la cama .No había absolutamente nada .  
  
Se volteó , ¿que le pasaba ?  
  
Pero entonces se quedo pálida al voltear . Se vio de cara a cara con Voldemort .  
  
Arabella estaba entre el terror y la furia .  
  
  
  
- Tú.....- dijo débilmente al ver a Voldemort con repugnancia .  
  
  
  
- Veo que me recuerdas , Arabella – dijo Voldemort con su misma voz fría y escalofriante . Estas palabras las dijo suavemente , con una amarga sonrisa .  
  
  
  
-¿Que es lo que quieres ?¿Que haces en Hogwarts? – preguntó Arabella esta vez no con miedo sino con furia .  
  
  
  
-Todo a su tiempo .... todo a su tiempo – dijo Voldemort con su horripilante sonrisa , la vio de pies a cabeza .- veo que has cambiado en algo .... desde la última vez que te vi .....-Dijo mientras dio un corto paso hacia Arabella , al tiempo que ella daba el mismo paso hacia atrás . – Cuando fue la última vez que te vi ? –  
  
  
  
-La vez que me dijiste que te ibas a trabajar , la vez que me mentiste , como siempre lo habías hecho . No te imaginas el asco que me dio al saber quien eras en realidad . Así que te dejé , y dejé al bebé solo en la casa . El mismo bebé que se convirtió en un hombre , pero por desgracia en alguien como tú , Dime que sentiste al matar a nuestro hijo ? – dijo Arabella fríamente .  
  
- Placer .......placer – dijo Voldemort sonriendo .  
  
Pero Arabella ya había oído suficiente . Había sacado su varita y apuntado hacia Voldemort , gritándole maldito . Y justo cuando lo iba a atacar .Voldemort ya tenía su varita en alto y le hizo un conjuro . Arabella , flotó un poco hacia arriba y fue aventada con una fuerza enorme hacia el armario lleno de libros , que al instante se rompió cayendo en pedazos .  
  
  
  
- Mal otra vez .....Arabella ..-dijo viéndola tratándose de levantar adolorida .- esa no fue la última vez que nos vimos ...... fue la noche en la que maté a los Potter . –  
  
  
  
- Más bien la noche en que intentaste matar a todos los Potter , pero fracasaste ... ¿verdad ?-  
  
La sonrisa de Voldemort cambió a una mirada seria . Y volvió a alzar su varita hacia Arabella . Pero esta vez ella reaccionó . Y en vez de tratar de atacarlo corrió , escibando el conjuro que le había lanzado Voldemort. Fue corriendo hacia la puerta . Pero al tratar de abrirla , esta no se movía .  
  
  
  
- No lo lograrás Arabella ..... las cerré con un conjuro –  
  
Ella dejó de tratar de abrir la puerta y volteó hacia Voldemort , pero esta vez estaba más preparada , ya tenía la varita apuntando hacia él .  
  
Gritó un conjuro que lo aventó con la misma fuerza con la que él la había lanzado , hacia la cama haciendo que esta reventará en mil pedazos .  
  
- crees que no puedo con tigo , Voldemort ? crees que eres el más fuerte ?- le gritó desafiante Arabella . Al llegara a la cama para ver a Voldemort . Pero ya no estaba ahí .  
  
****************************  
  
La profesora McGonagall ya se estaba comenzando a preocupar , ¿de donde venía tanto ruido ? Se había levantado de su largo sueño , por un enorme estruendo . Como un armario rompiéndose . Pasó corriendo los largos pasillos de Hogwarts buscando la razón del porque tanto ruido . Pasó por ese misterioso comedor . Y se paró completamente pálida al ver todo el desastre .  
  
-oh dios mío ... que esta pasando aquí ..- dijo y siguió corriendo buscando alguna pista .  
  
Pasó por la habitación de la señora Figg , y trató de abrirla pero no podía . Sacó su varita e intento todos los hechizos que podrían ayudar pero ninguno hizo efecto . La profesora ya estaba asustada ¿que estaba ocurriendo ? Al ver que no podía entrar le tocó la puerta a Arabella gritando su nombre , y pidiéndole que le abriera .  
  
-No puedo ¡¡¡¡¡¡ no puedo abrir la puerta ,Voldemort está aquí en algún lugar ¡¡¡-  
  
La profesora ya se iba a desmayar .. Voldemort en el castillo ????? como podía ser ?  
  
-Ve en busca de Dumbledore ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ - gritó Arabella desesperada ,al no ver rastro alguno de Voldemort  
  
McGonagall no necesitó oírlo dos veces . Ya iba de camino hacia el despacho de Dumbledore . El miedo y la angustia que tenía era la causa por la que podía correr a esa velocidad . Llegó enfrente de la gárgola y grito la contraseña . Entró gritando 'DUMBLEDORE¡¡¡¡'  
  
-¿Que pasa mujer ¡¡¡¡? – dijo él saliendo de su habitación , todavía no se había dormido .  
  
- Quien Tú Sabes ....... en el castillo ...- dijo sin aliento la profesora .  
  
La cara de Dumbledore se puso pálida .  
  
-Como puede ser.....- dijo comenzando a correr hacia Minerva .- Donde está ????-  
  
- Atacando a Arabella Figg .-  
  
Dumbledore y Minerva comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que podían hacia la habitación de la señora Figg .  
  
- Dumbledore ... pero como pudo ??? – preguntó asustada Minerva .  
  
- Debio de haber adquirido ayuda interna ....-dijo este  
  
- Te refieres a .... una de las hermanas ???-  
  
- Posiblemente .... Minerva , no hay tiempo que perder ve a buscar a Sirius , Luego ve a la habitación que le preparamos a Mundungus Fletcher y a Remus Lupin .. ellos llegaron esta noche . diles lo que esta pasando y que vayan a el cuarto de Arabella Figg .  
  
- Como diga – dijo sin aliento la profesora McGonagall , tenía la cara completamente blanca y estaba temblando de miedo .Pero se separó y dobló en una esquina hacia las habitaciones .  
  
******************  
  
Kate estaba caminando con esa sonrisa maléfica por los pasillos de Hogwarts . Emily estaba flotando a unos metros de ella no podía mover ni un músculo debido al conjuro de Kate .  
  
-Sabes siempre supe que terminarías así , Emily – dijo Kate mientras caminaba .- nunca tuviste el honor Ryddle .  
  
Y llegaron al gran comedor , que ya se encontraba bien arreglado , con las 4 mesas . Parecía que el comedor se arreglaba solo por arte de magia .  
  
- -Bien aquí es ... Emily . – dijo Kate sentándose en una silla de Slytherin , mientras Emily seguía flotando sin poder moverse – en el gran comedor . Aquí me dijo mi abuelito que te trajera .Creo que esta enojado ...-dijo con una sonrisa . –pero no te preocupes , estoy segura que no sentirás nada de dolor cuando te mate .....-  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Arabella Figg estaba espantada , ¿como pudo desaparecer Voldemort así de fácil ? Lo había lanzado bien , pero entonces desapareció . La profesora McGonagall acababa de irse . Arabella miraba hacia todos lados espantada . Pero no lo pensó dos veces se fue a la otra puerta la trató de abrir pero también estaba cerrada . Pero la señora Figg era una maga muy poderosa ya que pertenecía a la orden del fénix , así que sacó su varita apunto a la puerta y susurro un conjuro en latín y la puerta se abrió un poco . Arabella salió un poco asustada y llego a un pasillo largo y un poco oscuro . Vio hacia todos lados pero no logró mirar nada .  
  
Alzó su varita enojada y gritó .  
  
-SAL DE DONDE ESTES Y LUCHA COMO UN HOMBRE ¡¡¡¡ -  
  
Entonces sonó un ruido muy extraño en el techo . Arabella volteó hacia arriba y vio a Voldemort caminar como una araña en el techo .  
  
-Maldito insecto ¡¡¡¡¡Avada Kedavra¡¡¡¡¡ - le grito apuntando hacia el techo .  
  
Pero Voldemort se movía muy rápido como araña .Arabella siguió echando ese ataque una y otra vez pero ninguno lograba golpearlo . Entonces Voldemort se desprendió del techo y cayó justo enfrente de Arabella . Estaba riéndose .  
  
Alzó la varita hacia hacia Arabella y se rió .  
  
-Adiós Arabella ..- la vio riéndose con esa horrible carcajada que retumbaba en todo el pasillo – Avada Kedavr .......-  
  
  
  
Extomprius ......-dijo una voz y un rayo azul pego a Voldemort antes de terminar el hechizo , lanzando a Voldemort al suelo unos pocos metros lejos de Arabella , y cayo desmayado .  
  
Arabella volteó a ver quien la había salvado y vio a Remus Lupin con la varita en alto.  
  
- Remus ¡¡¡¡¡ gracias a Dios – Y la señora Figg abrazó a Lupin . – Gracias por salvarme ¡ .  
  
Cuando quieras ... – dijo este  
  
Pero Voldemort ya no estaba en el piso desmayado . Ya estaba parado apuntando a los dos con la varita .  
  
- - Hiciste mal el hechizo ......Lupin.... Gracias ....ahora podré matar a dos pájaros de un tiro – dijo Voldemort riéndose viendo las caras de terror de Arabella y Remus .  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
NDA :  
  
Lo siento de q con este me tardara tanto pero es q estoy en examenes ¡¡^^  
  
Gracias por todos sus reviews ¡¡¡¡  
  
cali-chan : Wow ¡¡ gracias por todos tus reviews ¡¡¡^^ creo q aqui se explico un poco sobre lo que paso con Hermione .¡¡¡ aunque más tarde pasaran mas cosas con ella ^^  
  
May Potter : Siempre hacen eso May ^^ es lo q hace a un fic emocionante ( en mi opinion ) y ya lo seguí ¡¡¡ sigue con tu fic de los 5 poderes q esta muy bueno ^^  
  
HErMiOnE : Es q como Harry tiene 17 supuse q hablaria asi con su novia ^^ Y soy chico ( mi nombre lo dice ^^) Y gracias por lo 'coger el aire de romanticismo ' aunque con algo de experiencia todos aprenden ^^ Tu fic está genial ¡¡¡ coinside con algunas cosas con mi fic ^^ y esta muy interesante, me gusta cuando hacen fics dandole más familia a Harry ^^ Siguelo pronto ¡¡¡  
  
Polgara : Gracias por decir q te gusto ¡¡¡¡ ^^ este es el primer fic q hago ^^ Y te escribire pronto ¡ es q estoy arreglando unas cosas en mi mail ^^ y tengo un problemita al enviarselo a alguien . Pero tan pronto lo arregle te enviare uno ^^  
  
Gracias a todos por sus reviews ¡¡¡¡¡ ^^ Pronto tendré el siguiente ¡¡¡¡¡ Harry ya saldrá y muchos se preguntaran que tiene que ver esto con el título , pero muy pronto se sabra que significa esa cicatriz ¡ 


	14. Emily o Kate

14 . Emily o Kate  
Arabella y Remus estaban completamente espantados . Voldemort se encontraba enfrente de ellos con intención de matarlos . Mientras Voldemort estaba completamente encantado al ver las caras de sin duda sus próximas víctimas .  
  
Remus sentía una impotencia total . Había tenido la oportunidad de atacar a Voldemort una vez . Pero era porque este estaba desprevenido , pero en ese instante , seria imposible de atacarlo . Por que sabía que si se movían , Voldemort no lo pensaría dos veces y mataría a ambos en ese mismo instante .  
  
* -Como estaba diciendo antes de que Lupin me interrumpiera ....-Se paro para ver la cara de furia e impotencia de Lupin - creo que mejor los mato a ambos de una vez y por todas . Todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer . Como por ejemplo darle un castigo a nuestra -al decir eso ve a Arabella - nieta por ser una deshonra .-  
  
* -No te atrevas a tocarla !!!-gritó de repente Arabella , soltándose de Lupin .-Ella es algo que tú nunca podrás ser . No como su hermana que por desgracia heredó tu forma de ser ...-  
  
Voldemort desvía su varita de Lupin hacia Arabella .  
  
* -Yo que tú no me movería tanto . Al menos que te quieras morir ahora . Antes de que te dijera quien es mi próxima víctima.....-  
  
* -No necesitamos que no los digas -dijo Lupin caminando valientemente alado de Arabella .-Es obvio que vienes aquí por Harry Potter . Pero lo siento informarte que tus planes van a fracasar ...-  
  
* - A si?? Y quien me lo va a impedir ¿? ¿¿¿¿tú???- al decir eso Voldemort se vuelve a reír con esa risa maquiavélica y desagradable .- no me hagas reír ...NADIE va a poder impedirme .....nadie ..por que soy Lord Voldemort ..el mago más poderoso de todos .-  
  
* -Eso no es cierto -Le corto Arabella . - Y tú lo sabes muy bien ...para empezar Dumbledore es muchísimo más fuerte que tú ..-  
  
* -Eso no te lo puedo negar ...Dumbledore tiene mucha más fuerza mágica ...pero la a ocupado mal .....Él utiliza la magia normal ....mientras YO utilizo la magia negra ...la cual es la más poderosa de todas ...-  
  
Arabella y Remus no pudieron decir más... Voldemort tenía razón .  
  
* - Aunque ...- prosiguió Arabella - me parece muy raro que andes tras un joven de 17 años ...porque??? ...aaaahhhhh , ya me acordé ...por que es más poderoso que tú , ¿verdad? Le tienes miedo al heredero de Gryffindor ?? -preguntó en tono burlona Arabella .  
  
* - No le tengo miedo ........ es cierto que según las profecías el heredero de Gryffindor es muy poderoso ..pero él ocupa magia pura ¿verdad? .... y yo soy el heredero de Slytherin lo que significa que debo de tener mas o menos la misma fuerza de Harry ....pero yo ocupo la magia negra ......-al decir eso recupero su horrible sonrisa - lo que significa que Harry no tiene oportunidad contra mi ...-  
  
* -Tú sabes que eso no es cierto ¡!!- grito Arabella .- Harry puede ocupar magia negra .....gracias a tí ..  
  
**************************  
  
La profesora McGonagall nunca pensó que podría correr tan rápido . Pero se dio cuenta de que estaba cargada de adrenalina y miedo . Y estaba muy cerca del cuarto de Mundungus Fletcher ...pero más del de Remus Lupin . Vio la puerta de este último Y la abrió de golpe con el mismo hechizo que utilizo en el despacho de Dumbledore . Cuando entró al cuarto se quedo helada . Remus Lupin no estaba . La cama estaba arreglada . Todo estaba en perfectas condiciones . Pero donde se podía encontrar Remus a esas horas de la madrugada?  
  
No lo pensó dos veces y salió del cuarto . El cuarto de Mundungus estaba como a diez metros del de Lupin . Abrió de golpe la puerta . Y se tranquilizó un poco al ver que Mundungus si se encontraba ahí .  
  
Al momento en el que Mundungus vio a Mcgonagall entrar por la puerta , se pensó lo peor . Solo una buena causa podría hacer que Minerva se metiera así en su cuarto .  
  
Se paró de un saltó y preguntó :  
  
* -¿¿¿ Qué pasa Minerva ????-  
  
La profesora vio a Mundungus un momento recuperando el aliento . Casi no podía respirar . No estaba acostumbrada a correr tanto .  
  
Mundungus Fletcher era un señor un poco entrado de años ( en expresión de un mago que vive más que un muggle ) debía de tener unos 60 años . Tenía un pelo negro . Pero ahorita ya tenía unas canas . Era un hombre muy apuesto para su edad .  
  
Minerva no espero más y le contó a Mundungus todo lo que estaba pasando .Ya que la profesora hubiera terminado de contarle todo al señor . Este palideció un poco .  
  
* -Pero no lo entiendo . ¿¿¿Cómo pudo entrar ?? -  
  
* -Dumbledore dice que una de las hermanas debió de ayudarle .-  
  
* -Eso debe de ser ..pero que estamos haciendo ?? . Ahí que avisarle a toda la orden del fénix !!-  
  
* -Sabes donde está Remus ??? no lo puedo encontrar.-  
  
* -Ahh si -dijo Mundungus a Minerva comenzando a correr hacia un corredor que los debía de llevar a la habitación de Sirius Black - fue a saludar a Sirius ..supongo que debe de estar ahí .  
  
Dicho esto corrieron más rapido .  
  
*****************************  
  
Hermione ya podía correr , ya no se sentía tan mal como hace unos cinco minutos . Se aliviaba un poco al ver que la sala común de Gryffindor ya estaba más cerca . Por primera vez en su vida se enojo por que Hogwarts era tan enorme . Ya veia de lejos el cuadro de la señora gorda ..... o algo parecido . Cuando ya se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver bien el cuadro se detuco en seco . Ya no había nada , solamente pedazos del retrato regados por todo el piso . Se metió a la sala común y ahogo un grito al ver todo destrozado . Vio a varias personas en el suelo desmayadas y al ver a Ron se acercóa corriendo a él .  
  
Estaba tirado , desmayado no se veía lastimado . Hermione supuso que le habían hecho el hechizo : desmaius . Agarró a Ron en sus brazos . Y vio su cara . Le dio una pequeñas cachetadas para que se despertase , después de un largo intento . Él por fin abrió los ojos . Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Hermione . Y le sonrio .  
  
* -Hermione ...¿donde estoy ? ¿Qué sucedió ? -  
  
* -En verdad no lo sé ... últimamente están pasando cosas muy raras - Hermione dijo esto por que no le parecía muy conveniente decirle en ese momento que Voldemort se encontraba en el castillo .. pero ...  
  
Ron de repente recuperó la razón y se paró de un salto .  
  
* -Emily !!! Emily me atacó !! -  
  
Al oir eso Hermione también se levantó .  
  
* -Emily??? Eso no puede ser !!-entonces recordó como Emily luchaba contra ella cuando Voldemort se encontraba adentro de su cuerpo . Entonces lo comprendió todo .  
  
* - No ... no fue Emily ......-  
  
* - Como que no fue Emily ?? yo la ví !!-  
  
* -Tú no viste a Emily . Viste a alguien que se veía como ella ...-  
  
Entonces Ron comprendió todo y le preguntó : ¿¿¿¿Kate ??  
  
Hermione afirmo . Pero Ron todavía tenía muchas dudas en la mente .  
  
* -Pero ... porque????-  
  
Hermione pensó que ese era el mejor momento para contarle todo , ya que había recuperado su razón por completo . Ron la escuchó atónito .  
  
* Eso no ppuede ser!!! - dijo este impresionado tras escuchar todo .- Hay que avisarle a Dumblerore rápido !!!.-  
  
* Si eso es lo que tenemos que hacer ... pero donde está Harry ...-  
  
Ron supuso que Kate ya se lo había llevado , así que dice :  
  
* - Ya lo debe de tener Kate ... Por eso es que hay que apurarnos !!!!hay que ir con Dumbledore ¡!! -  
  
* - Tienes razón .- dijo Hermione . Y salieron corriendo de la sala común pero ellos no sabía que Harry estaba en el cuarto atado fuertemente con una toga . Kate le había hecho un hechizo para que ningún sonido pudiera entrar al dormitorio . Y para que ningún sonido pudiera salir de este . Por lo que Harry solo escuchaba lo que él hacía .  
  
Harry estaba aterrado . Kate se había llevado a Emily y él tendría que esperar ahí hasta que Voldemort lo matará . Harry no podía hacer nada , ni siquiera moverse , estaba tan ocupado preocupandose por Emily que no se dio cuenta que su cicatriz comenzaba a arderle suavemente y le comenzaba a brillar con un color verde . Pero le brillaba muy poco .  
  
********************  
  
Voldemort estaba conmocionado con esa respuesta .  
  
* - Como que gracias a mí ?? Harry no puede ocupar magia negra!! .-  
  
* - No te hagas el estúpido -dijo Arabella , ahora ella veía sonriente a Voldemort .- Tú sabes que en vez de matar al niño....le diste más poder .Y no te hagas como el que no sabe nada . Tú sabes bien que tú le diste magia negra a Harry la noche que intentaste matarlo . Harry y tú están unidos ..... Y tú lo sabes ....Esa cicatriz significa muchas cosas . Significa que Harry puede ocupar la magia negra . Pero también la puede combinar con la magia pura formando ..... a la magia más poderosa de todas!!! Eres un estúpido !!!- y Arabella se rió .- Le diste magia negra al heredero de Gryffindor !!!! Has juntado la magia de Slytherin con la magia de Gryffindor!!!!!! Y todo este poder lo tiene Harry . Esa cicatriz es la magia negra de Harry ...esa cicatriz es la conección de Harry contigo .....-  
  
* -CALLATE YA !!!!- le grito Voldemort , estaba furioso .- Si tienes razón ...por eso es que lo voy a matar hoy!!!! Porque todavía no sabe ocupar ese poder ¡!! .-Dicho esto alzó su varita hacia Arabella y Remus .- Esta vez no habrá nadie que te salve .... -  
  
Dicho esto Sirius Black salio de la nada y le planteó un puñetazo en la cara a Voldemort . Y leugo alzó su varita y hizo un hechizo con el cual Voldemort se ató de pies a cabeza .  
  
Remus y Arabella estaban impresionados .  
  
* -Bien hecho -alcanzó a decir Lupin .  
  
* - Gracias , Sirius- dijo Arabella .  
  
******************************************  
  
La profesora McGonagall y Mundungos salían de la habitación de Sirius la cual también estaba vacía , habian supuesto que él se encontraba ya con Dumbledore . Y esta vez se fueron hacia la habitación de Arabella Figg .  
  
********************************************  
  
Ron y Hermione corrían hacia el despacho de Dumbledore , corrían lo más rápido que podían , tenían que pasar por enfrente del gran comedor . Al momento de pasar Ron se detuvo , había visto algo en el gran comedor , al igual que Hermione , entonces desidieron meterse y ver que haía .  
  
Cuando entraron , vieron a 2 mujeres en vestido de rojo exactamente iguales . Una estaba sentada en una silla de la mesa de Slytherin mientras la otra tenía un hechizo el cual le impedía mover .  
  
* -¿Kate ? ¿Emily? - dijeron ambos al unísono .  
  
La chica que estaba sentada los vio fríamente y luego dijo :  
  
* -Ahhhhh mira quienes llegaron !! - dijo friamente  
  
* -Tú eres Kate - gritó Hermione .  
  
* -Exactamente .-  
  
* -Suelta a Emily inmediatamente !!! - gritó Ron .  
  
* - Y que les hace pensar que yo la voy a soltar - dijo Kate levantándose agarrando su varita .  
  
Ron y Hermuione también agarraron sus varitas ...estaban listos .  
  
Kate les hecho el hechizo desmaius . Pero Hermnione grito :  
  
* Impedimenta !!! -  
  
Este último hizo que el hechizo de Kate se detuviera . Ron gritó : Tutnumpulus !! el cual hizo que un rayo amarillo brotara de su varita y fuera directamente hacia Kate . Quien inmediatamente saltóo y comenzó a volar con la magia negra . Ron y Hermione estaban sorprendidos .  
  
Hermione dijo :  
  
* Puedes ocupar la magia negra !!!!-  
  
Pero entonces Emily gritó desde lo alto del techo : Imperius !!.  
  
Hermione entonces se sintio relajada sin ningún dolor ni preocupación sentía como que si flotara . Entonces oyó una voz a lo lejos que le decía : ataca a Ron !!!! A lo cual Hermione dijo : si !!!!  
  
Hermione salió de sus pensamientos y volteó y vio a Ron a lado de ella . Entonces alzo su varita y la puso en la cara de Ron . Quien volteó y vio a Hermione .  
  
* -Hermione ?? que haces ?-  
  
Pero Hermione ya estaba diciendo un conjuro , pero no lo pudo terminar ya que una voz de atrás dijo : cancellum incantatum ¡ . Hermione ya podía actuar por si misma , el conjuro imperius había fracasado . Volteó para ver quien la había hecho entrar en acción y vio a Emily con la varita en la mano . El conjura Petrificus Totallus ya había pasado de su efecto .  
  
**********************  
  
Remus y Arabella estaban agradeciendo a Sirius por haberlos salvado . Y enotonces se abrió la puerta : Dumbledore había llegado .  
  
* -Dumbledore !! - grito Arabella al ver al director .  
  
* -Arabella ¡! Como te encuentras ??  
  
* Bien , gracias a Sirius y a Remus .  
  
Lupin y Sirius se sonrojaron . Dumbledore volteó y vio el cuerpo de Voldemort desmayada amarrado con la toga .  
  
* -Veo que han hecho un buen trabajo .-  
  
Dicho esto la puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe : La profesora Mcgonagall acababa de entrar acompañada de Mundungus Fletcher .  
  
Entre todos le explicaron a ambos que es lo que había sucedido . Pero no sabían que mientras hablabam . Hermione y Ron le estaban ganando a Kate , a pesarque ella utilizaba lo que podía de la magia negra . Pero no sabían que Voldemort podía hacer magia con los ojos ......  
  
Así que se pudo desatar de la cuerda .  
  
Se paró y apunto a Dumbledore con la varita . Pero este se dio cuenta y les grito a los demás que se pusieran atentos . Todos se sobresaltaron al ver a Voldemort . ¿Es que acaso era imposible vencerlo?  
  
Pero ahora ya se encontraba toda la orden del fénix : Arabella Figg , Remus Lupin , Mundungus Fletcher , Sirius Black , Minerva McGonagall y Albus Dumbledore .Todos levantaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo hacia Voldemort . Ahora él se encontraba en problemas , la orden del fénix era muy poderosa .  
  
**************************  
  
Kate podía hacer buenos hechizos , pero estaba en desventaja ,Eran 3 magos contra 1 . Hermione , Ron y Emily le estaban ganado sin ninguna duda .Los tres se sabían muchos hechizos . Asi que Emily no tubo otro opcion mas que gritar :  
  
* -Abuelo !!!! Ayudame!!!!  
  
********************************  
  
El gran comedor se encontraba muy cerca del corredor donde estaban y Voldemort no lo penso dos veces y se fue hacia ahí . Pero sabía que si comenzaba a correr , la orden del fénix lo atraparian facilmente . Así que se pego a la pared y volvio a correr como araña moviendose de un lado a otro esquivando todos los ataques . Entonces llego al gran Comedor . Al igual que la orden del fénix .  
  
Emiy , Hermione y Ron se asustaron al verlo entrar . Y se quedaron quietos , Mientras Kate les enviaba una mirada de victoria .  
  
Pero la orden del fénix detuvo a Voldemort y comenzaron a pelear . Entonces hubo un momento donde Voldemort ya se había hartado , así que dijo :  
  
* Malignumserpensortia ¡¡¡¡-  
  
Y de su varita salio una enorme serpiente , aún mas grande que Nagini . Esa serpiente solo se moría por alguien que podía utilizar la magia negra .  
  
Voldemort le dio ordenes a la serpiente en el idioma parsel , el cual Emily y Kate entendieron a la perfección . Las ordenes fueron :  
  
`Mata a Arabella Figg'  
  
Emily grito `no!!!!' , mientras la serpiente se abalanzó contra Arabella , quien no podía hacer nada para impedirlo . Pero Emily ya había apuntado a la serpiente con su varita , y dijo en una lengua extraña un conjuro . De la magia negra . El conjuro le pego a la serpiente antes de que tocara a la señora Figg . Y la serpiente cayó muerta . Kate vio indignada a Emily .  
  
* -Por que la salvaste !!!-  
  
Y ambas comenzaron a pelear , sin varita sino a golpes . Voldemort estaba rojo de la furia . Alzó su varita y apunto a Emily quien estaba peleando con Kate . Y grito :  
  
* -ERES UNA DESHONRA Y MERECES LA MUERTE !!! -  
  
Emily y Kate pararon de pelear y Emily vio a Voldemort apuntando a las dos con la varita . Entonces Voldemort dijo :  
  
* -AVADA KEDRAVRA !!!!-  
  
Y el rayo verde salio de la varita y le pego a una de las hermosas mujeres con vestido rojo . Y una de ellas cayó al suelo sin vida .....muerta .  
  
Hermione y Ron gritaron al mismo tiempo , y se acercaron a la mujer que yacía muerta en el piso . Entonces Hermione volteó a ver a la hermana que estaba parada . Eran exactamente iguales .Era imposible diferenciarlas . Antes Kate llevaba siempre un moño , pero esta vez llevaba el pelo suelto ..tal como Emily .  
  
Podía haber sido Emily o Kate . ¿Pero quién ?  
  
¿Quién murió ? .........  
  
*****************************  
  
NDA :  
  
Uff, por fin termine este capitulo creo que este es el más largo !!^^  
  
Espero que les haya gustado !!!  
  
Gracias por sus reviews !! ^^  
  
Sakura_Corazon : En como entro Voldemort a Hogwarts y todas tus dudas se explicaran en los proximos capitulos !!^^ Muchas gracias por tu review!! Y espero q este capitulo te haya gustado !!!!  
  
GUTY : gracias por tu review !!! bueno hasta ahora no he matado a nadie de los que tu me dijiste ( que bueno que no me pediste que no matara a Emily o a Kate ) ^^  
  
HErMiOne: Espero que te las pases bien en tus vacaciones !(ojala yo pudiera tomar unas ¬¬ ) Y gracias por tu review y espero q este capitulo te guste .  
  
Esmeralda Blue : Espero q continuos mas pronto tu fanfic ¡! es MUY bueno !!gracias por decir que te gusto este .  
  
Polgara : Gracias por decir q te encanto !!!^^ y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo !!!!  
  
Espero que les haya gustado !!!!!!! Por favor dejen Reviews !!! 


End file.
